


The Big Four Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Brave - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, The Big Four - Fandom, rise of the guardians, tangled - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Lost, Birthday Fluff, Break Up, Broken Bones, Bullying, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Cheating, Children, Children of Characters, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Comfort, Crying, Dancing and Singing, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Guilt, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Makeup, Massage, Memory Loss, Menstruation, Missing Persons, Naked Female Clothed Male, Naked Male Clothed Female, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Reader-Insert, Rescue Missions, Self-Harm, Sex, Showers, Singing, The Pocky Game, jack frost is bae, merida is a sassy little shit, plenty of feels, scenarios vary from being silly to crushing your heart into a million pieces, with certain scenarios at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 31,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky you! You're dating one of the big four ;3 Lets see how that works out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How you met

(How You Met)  
Rapunzel:  
Another day; the same as all the others in her life. Rapunzel lets out a forlonged sigh as she stares out of her tower window. Pascal, the ever loyal companion sensed her longing and attempted to engage her in a game of hide-and-seek. But the girl with long flowing hair just gave him a sad smile and looked back out the window.  
When will my life begin?  
A crashing and tumbling noise startled her. Surprised- and a little bit excited- she leans out of her tower window to see what has caused all the ruckus. A small figure lay on the grass unmoving. Rapunzel bites at her bottom lip and looks back to the inside of her room then back at the figure. What if they were hurt? She makes a move to step out of the window but Pascal makes a disapproving sound.  
"Don't worry. Mother won't be back for another hour." She whispers and proceeds to climb down using her hair as a rope. Her bare feet make contact with the prickly sensation of the grass and it sends shivers through her body as her toes dig deeper into the earth. Deciding to postpone the utter delight, Rapunzel makes her way to the limp body. Settling down on the grass she prodes it with her index finger. No sound. Worried, she gently turns the body over to lay on its back.  
It's a girl.  
With breath held in, her fingers ghost above the girl's (s/c) face.  
Instantly (e/c) eyes open and look right at her.  
"... Hi." the girl's voice croaked.  
"Hi." Rapunzel couldn't keep the smile off her face.  
(Don't even ask me what happened to Reader cuz i don't even know. Use your imagination)

Merida:  
You sat on the grassy meadow feeling a slight breeze move your (h/c) hair away from your warm face. The area was quite calming until a scream of utter joy broke through the air and a giant horse was jumping over you. It all happened so fast that you didn't know what to do. Shortly after landing though the horse threw off the red headed girl who had been on its back.  
"Ow! Dang it Angus!" she got up and lifted her fiery locks away from her round, pale face. Puzzled crystal blue eyes stared bak at you. "Oh. Hi."  
"Um... Hey."  
She gets herself up, dusting the dirt off of her navy blue dress and giving a quick glare to her black and white horse.  
"Sorry about using ya as a hurdle." She gives you a big cheeky smile. "My name is Merida."

Hiccup: (d/n)- dragon's name, (c/s)- color scales  
Living in Berk of course you had heard of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock as well as seen him around with his Night Fury Toothless. You tried not to stare at him, but you were in complete awe! He was the one to introduce dragons as kind creatures. Even going so far as to tame and ride one. With such an impressive background you couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by him. You never approached him or his group. Compared to him you were a nobody. Why would he want to be friends with a normal girl like you? Hiccup had other amazing friends like the badass Astrid with her equally awesome dragon Stormfly.  
Sure you had your own dragon (d/n), but neither of you were on their level.  
You scratched at (d/n)'s (c/s) scales and fed (him/her) another slimy fish that you had grown accustomed to handling. (He/she) greedily ate it up, careful not to bite your fingers off. A nudge to your lap alerted you that (d/n) wanted more. Only when you looked down you saw big green eyes staring up at you pleadingly. Toothless rested his enormous head on your lap.  
"O-oh. You want some fish?" you dug for another one. Holding it infront of his snout, Toothless happily devoured it much to (d/n)'s displeasure.  
"Geez bud. I thought you had more manners than that." Hiccup ran to Toothless' side and tried to pull him away while apologizing.  
"Really it's fine. No harm done." you mused trying to keep calm. Your hand rested on a snarling (d/n)'s head.  
Hiccup looks up at you and blushes slightly. He mumbles something about his own manners before shyly saying "My name's Hiccup."  
"I know. You're the chief's son."  
He blushes even more. "R-Right. Um... If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"  
"(y/n)."  
GROWL  
"And this is (d/n)."

Jack:  
"(y/n)!" your father (sorry if you don't have a good relationship with your dad. just substitute it in with something else) rushed down the stairs as you made your way outside. "Make sure you cover your head! I don't want you getting sick!"  
"Yessum sir!" you shouted back and put a (f/c) beanie on your head like it was an army helmet. "I am prepared for battle Corporal!"  
Your dad chuckles. "Make sure you have ammo soldier!"  
"Sir yes sir!" you laughed as you marched outside. Your gloved hands instantly dug into the lush snow at your feet and started shaping it into a sphere. You knew your friend would be hiding somewhere so you had to be ready.  
"Come out with your hands up!" you shouted in the direction where you heard the crunch of snow. But there was no one. You swore you heard something in that area.  
A snowball hit your back. "C'mon (y/n)! Why're you looking over there?"  
The battle was on!

It lasted for quite a while and you were winning until another friend of your's joined in and they teamed up against you. You took momentary refuge behind a large tree to catch your breath.  
"Don't worry! I got your back (y/n)!" A boy with white hair runs off to your side and starts pelting your friends with snow balls. They looked pretty freaked out for some reason.  
"Where are they coming from?!"  
Huh, could they not see him? He was literally standing right in front of them. They end up running off and the mysterious boy goes back to you.  
"I got them good didn't I?" he smiles and looks back at their retreating froms. "They must not believe in me. Well, more of an advantage to me!"  
He was handsome yes, but he was still a stranger to you. "Uh... Thanks for helping me, but who are you and how do you know my name?"  
"My bad." he flashes you another smile then starts floating in the air to your shock. "I'm Jack Frost!"


	2. You start hanging out

Rapunzel:  
She was always excited when you came over. You always brought a bag full of interesting games, snacks, and other things Rapunzel had never seen before. The one thing you didn't like about visiting her was having her hoist you up with her long hair.  
"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" You shout up to Rapunzel who was leaning out the window.   
"Don't worry (y/n)! I do this all the time with mother!" Rapunzel was eager to hang out with you for the little time in which Gothel was gone.

Merida:  
"No no no no no no no no"  
"(Y/n), quit acting like a wee baby!"  
You had decided to go horse back riding with your crazy haired companion. Only... It wasn't a gentle trot. Merida liked to run Angus full throttle. You clutched her mid section as you held on for dear life.  
"Brace yourself for this jump!"  
"Noooooooooooooo"

Hiccup:  
You sat with him in his work area as he sketched out new inventions to incorporate with Toothless. To occupy yourself you took a piece of paper and a stick of charcoal and started to mindlessly doodle the two sleeping dragons.  
"Those are nice toads." Hiccup commented.  
"They're supposed to be (d/n) and Toothless..."  
"...Oh."

Jack:  
Jack was ever so kind to take you flying. He held your hand tightly as the two of you soared.  
"Weeeee!"  
But the fun was soon over when Jack's grip on your hand loosened and you found yourself falling.  
"Oh crap! (Y/n)!"

(Don't worry. Jack does catch Reader in time xD)


	3. When you cry

Rapunzel:   
She instantly swallows you up in a big hug.  
"Please don't cry (y/n)! It makes me so sad to see you upset!"  
Rapunzel just stays like that with you in her arms for quite some time listening to your suppressed sobs. Even letting a few tears of her own escape. But Gothel would be home soon so she reluctantly pulls herself away. With a basket of home-made pastries in your hand she is forced to send you away. Rapunzel looks at your retreating form with a pain in her chest.  
If only she could've done more.

Merida:  
You tried. You really did. But you couldn't hold back any longer as you burst out into tears infront of her.  
Merida's eyes widen in surprise. At your broken face though they soften. Then quickly flare up in anger as she grabs her bow.  
"Who's butt do I have to kick lassie?  
She wasn't gonna let this go by without punishment. Whoever made you cry would pay ever so dearly. The Princess of Dunbroch would be sure of that.

Hiccup:  
He found you crying. And to be honest he didn't know what to do. Neither Ruffnut or Astrid ever cried in front of him. By instinct he wanted to hug you. But that would be kinda weird if he just got out of his hiding spot and hugged you out of the blue. What could he possbily say to you to make you feel better? Luckily Toothless and (d/n) knew exactly how to handle this. They were at your side instantly. Sandwhiching you in a hug and smothering you with slobbery kisses. Your smile encourages Hiccup to kneel in front of you and ask you if there was anything he could do for you.

Jack:  
Jack had kept on pestering you when he noticed you were upset about something. Not being able to keep it in anymore you threw your arms around him and cried into his blue sweatshirt.  
His heart clenched as he returned the hug. No. He didn't like this at all. Where was your smile? Jack made it his goal to never see you cry again. He would make you happy at whatever cost and fill your life with fun.


	4. They tell you they love you

Rapunzel:  
She's blushing furiously while tightening her hold on her blonde hair.  
"Uh... What's up Punz?"  
"N-Nothing! Well, actually, yeah somethings up." she lowered her voice when she noticed she had been yelling.  
"Ookay. Wanna tell me?"  
"Ooo, I really should! But..." She takes a deep breath. "No! Here it goes! (y/n), I love you! More than a friend. And I understand if you don't exactly feel the same way. I mean, I'm a girl and your a girl and-"  
"Rapunzel."  
"Please don't think I'm weird."  
"Rapunzel."  
"You think I'm weird huh??!"  
"RAPUNZEL!"  
She stopped her mindless babbling to look at you with a scared expression.  
"I love you too."  
She squeals in delight and hug tackles you to the ground.

Merida:  
Merida tries to run her fingers through her fiery tangles nervously. Her heart felt like it was going 100 mph.   
"Urgh! Stupid feelins'!" she grumbles and bangs her head on the trunk of a tree. "Just spit it out! It can't be that hard! Tell her how you really feel, Merida!"  
Her pep talk did little to soothe her nerves. She groans. Why was this so hard? Why, at this one moment, did she find herself not brave. In fact, she was acting like a big weenie.  
"Hey Mer-"  
"GAAAH! Don't scare me like that!" Merida clutches her chest. "I think ya almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"Whoops. Sorry!" you waved it off and gave her a tiny laugh. "Anyway I was wondering if you would take me to those falls."  
"I love you!" she spat out super quick that you could barely catch it the first time. But you were sure of what you heard.  
Your lips curve up into a smile. "I was wondering which one of us would be the first to say it!"  
"Y-You knew? Wait... You feel the same?" Merida smiled at the realization.  
"Of course. Now, are you gonna take me to the waterfall or not?"  
You held out your hand which she happily grabbed.

Hiccup:  
"Okay Bud! I'm gonna do it!"  
Toothless simply rolls his eyes. Hiccup had been saying that for the past month.  
"I mean it this time!" Hiccup says at Toothless' look of doubt. "I'm gonna tell (y/n) how much I love her. And hopefully, Odin help me, she won't reject me."  
"Y-You love me?"  
Hiccup's face drains of color as he turns to see you standing with (d/n) at your side along with his friends.  
"I knew it! Pay up Snotlout!" Tuffnut grins.  
Snotlout, though having to give up some money looked over at a certain blonde haired viking who was looking very amused at a pale faced Hiccup. "At least now I get Astrid all to myself!"  
"In your dreams Snot." she rolls her eyes and puts her hand on her hips. (The sass is strong in this one.)  
Well, at least now you knew. . . Along with all of his friends.

Jack:  
At first you didn't quite believe the three words Jack had whispered into your ear. You quickly glanced over at him. He was clutching his staff with a big smile; nodding that what you heard was correct. Why would he say that to you right now of all times?  
"(y/n) are you alright? Your face is extremely red." your friend asks. Of course they wouldn't know why. They can't see or hear Jack because they don't believe in him.   
"I-I'm fine." you mumble while trying to get your face to cool down with your cold hands. You look over at Jack who was now laughing.  
"I hate you." you mouth to him.  
His grin just grows. "Nah. I know you love me too~"


	5. When you first kiss

Rapunzel:  
She was the one who initiated the kiss. You had been going out for a while yet you feared the first kiss. Well, you feared tha you would have to be the one who had to do it first considering your shy nature. The two of you had grown comfortable with each other but kissing... Kissing was something more intimate then holding hands or hugging.  
It was sweet and gentle like her personality. She slowly let go of you to gaze at your flushed face.  
"Rapunzel..."  
That was the day Rapunzel was positive that you were her true love.

Merida:  
You psyched yourself up. Today was the day you would have your first kiss with your Scottish princess. You decided that it would have to be a sneak attack. Merida didn't seem like one to go about with affections like kissing. But upon proceeding with your plan you tripped and fell on your face just as you were about to bring your love in for a kiss.   
"(y/n)?" Merida helps you up.  
"I-I just wanted a kiss."  
The thought of such contact with you made Merida flustered and... excited. With a softness you didn't know she possessed, Merida caressed each side of your face and leaned in to capture your lips with your own.   
Yeah. She could get used to kissing you.

Hiccup:  
Every time he looked at your lips he would grow nervous. The urge to kiss you was getting worse, but he didn't want to be so forward if you weren't ready for that step yet. He didn't want it to be awkward or for you to reject him mid kiss. You eventually noticed his odd behavior and asked him what was wrong. He rambled in that nervous fashion of his until Toothless grew embarrassed for his friend and shut Hiccup up with a slap from his tail.  
"Hic, close your eyes."  
"What?"  
"Close your eyes." You instructed once more.  
Hesitantly he cooperates with you and does close his eyes.  
"Keep them closed." You walk over to him and try to calm your shaking hands. It was now or never. You gave him a quick peck on his lips, for you were no expert kisser yourself. Hiccup's eyes shot open at the contact that was all too fleeting for his liking.  
"C-Can we do that again? This time with my eyes open."

Jack:  
"Stop!" You squeal; your lips hurting from how wide your smile was. Your sides ached from the constant laughter. Jack tickles you mercilessly finding you absolutely adorable when you're a mess. You kick your legs frantically to try and get away from him.  
"Jack! Stop!" You attempt to sound serious this time only to burst out in more laughter. "I'm gonna pee!"  
He stops momentarily to gaze at your red face as you try to catch your breath. to Jack you were the most beautiful when you laughed. Jack bent over you and kisses you. The kiss completely catches you off guard as your body tenses up.  
Your first kiss with Jack.  
And you were pretty sure you had peed your pants.


	6. When you meet their parents

Rapunzel:  
"Rapunzel!" Gothel shouts from down below.  
"Oh no." Rapunzel's eyes widen with horror. "Mother's home early."  
Seeing as she was frozen in fear, you took control of the situation.  
"I'll hide. Once she's out of this room just quickly lower me down. Don't worry Rapunzel." You quickly peck her on the lips and hide in her wardrobe. Your own heart was beating loudly. Rapunzel had told you about Gothel, her mother, and you weren't quite rushing to meet her. Hell, you never wanted to meet her in fear that you might punch her in the face.   
"What took you so long Rapunzel?" you could hear Gothel's condescending voice.  
"W-well my hair got caught on the floor boards." You mentally sighed. She was a terrible liar.  
There was momentary silence. Until...  
"Is there someone in here?"  
"No! Of course not mother."  
Your heart stopped beating as you hear footsteps near the wardrobe.  
"Mother-"  
You have to squint from the sudden burst of light. Wishing the brightness had blinded you for when everything becomes clear you are faced with a very angry Gothel.  
"Mother, this is (y/n). My... My girlfriend."  
"...Hi." you squeak.  
Lets just say there was a whole lot of yelling (mainly Gothel) and a whole lot of crying (mostly from Rapunzel) after that.

Merida:  
"Y-You're girlfriend?" Queen Elinor says in disbelief. "But Merida..."  
Her giant of a father laughs though and gives you a big hug. He jokes about Merida having a great taste in woman much to her embarrassment. Three curly haired devils circled around you, extremely interested of the guest their big sister brought over.  
"Merida..."  
"How long have ya been keeping her from us Merida?" Fergus can't seem to stop smiling.  
"Not for too long.: Merida smiles and holds your hand.  
"Merida! She's a girl!"  
"Elinor." Fergus looks at his wife. Their daughter had finally found someone that she loves. Sure he didn't expect it to be another girl, but what mattered was that they were both happy.  
"Mum." Merida unconciously puts you behind her in a protective stance.  
Elinor couldn't believe how calm Ferguas and Merida were being about this.  
"Excuse me." the queen promptly excuses herself and leaves up the stone staircase.  
"Urgh. She never listens."

Hiccup:  
"Dad. This is (y/n). My girlfriend." Hiccup introduces you to the chief himself: Stoick.  
Sure you were slightly nervous about meeting Hiccup's father. This man was known as one of the most vicious dragon killers at one point.  
You kept your voice stable as you held out your hand. "It's nice to meet you sir."  
Stoick looks at you then at his son in surprise. "Didn't think you had it in you Hiccup."  
Hiccup groans and hides his face in his hands.  
"He's been talking non stop about you and how much he liked you. I didn't really think he'd have the courage to ask you out."  
"Dad!"

Jack: (I consider the guardians his family ^u^)  
They were all really excited to meet you. Crowding around you and pushing Jack out much to his frustration. Tooth's fingers were instantly prying your lips open to see your teeth. North laughed and had to pull her away while Sandy was trying to communicate with you with his sand sigh language.  
"What' this pretty sheila doing with a punk like you Frost?" Bunny crosses his furry arms and glances at Jack who is trying to get to you.  
"Heeey! That's not nice you giant kangaroo." Jack pouts.  
"Pull your lip over your head and swallow!" (In other words, shut up.)


	7. When their parents are skeptical about you

Rapunzel:  
It had been a couple of days after Gothel had kicked you out of the tower. All Rapunzel had been doing since then was moping around and staring out the window with such sad eyes that actually made Gothel feel regret in that dark, tar pit of a heart she has. Gothel turns away from the pitiful scene. It was bad enough that you had managed to find the tower but then you had the audacity to make her precious flower fall in love with you. You could've convinced Rapunzel to run away with you. Then where would Gothel get her youthful elixir? You were bad news and she just couldn't let you come back again.  
Every attempt she made to get Rapunzel out of her stupor failed.  
"Rapunzel, I've made hazel nut soup!"  
"I'm not hungry..."  
"Rapunzel, come sing to me while I brush your hair."  
"I don't feel much like singing mother."  
Gothel sighs. "Oh Rapunzel quit being so dramatic. She's a girl anyway. It would have never worked out."  
Rapunzel finally looked at Gothel with puffy, red eyes and a frown that seemed permanent. She had never seen her sweet flower look so broken. Gothel bit her lip in contemplation.  
Finally, she admitted defeat. "Okay. She can come over. Only when I'm here though. You know Rapunzel you really are spoiled."

Merida:  
"Elinor, the way you acted was not very supportive." Fergus looked at his wife who was brushing her long hair with too much force.  
"How can you be so calm about this, Fergus?" Elinor snapped her head toward the bear king with widened eyes. "Merida has a... a..."  
"A very nice and lovely girlfriend. Who you were not the kindest to may I add." She turns away from him with a big huff and starts to mutter while resuming brushing her hair. "Be happy for her. She's found someone to love. To be with."  
"But she's a princess! She needs a prince."  
"A prince isn't going to make her happy. (y/n) makes her happy. Her happiness should be all that matters."  
Elinor purses her lips. She didn't want to admit it but Fergus was right.  
"Now why don't you go down stairs and take the time to know (y/n)."

Hiccup:  
You weren't Astrid. That was for sure. That was the first thing that came to the viking chief's mind when he first met you. You weren't a strong viking like her or quite as pretty; nothing that made you special in his eyes. Stoick had always hoped that his son would be with Astrid. Unfortunately Hiccup didn't meet that expectation either. When he saw the two of you together though, Stoick couldn't deny it. The way Hiccup looked at you was the same way Stoick had looked at Valka all those years ago. In that way you were special. You were special to Hiccup which made you special to Stoick. You weren't Astrid. You were far better.

Jack:  
"She's human. She won't live as long as we will." Tooth whispered sadly. "Jack will have to face that day when it comes. Maybe they should just break it off now before the heart break."  
"Da. 'Zat vould be ze easy way. But love isn't alvays zat simple." North said knowingly. "Zhis is his choice."  
"Knowing that little bugger he'd probably stop at nothing to find a way to keep her alive. Even maybe figure out how to make her immortal." Bunnymund smiles to himself, thinking about Jack's relentless attitude. "He won't let her go that easily."


	8. When you're on your period

Rapunzel:  
When you made it inside the tower you collapsed on the floor, clutching your abdomen. Rapunzel freaks out and lays on the floor next to you. Gently running her fingers through your (h/c) hair.  
"I can feel my uterus pulsating in pain." you groan, pressed up against the hardwood floor.   
Rapunzel grabs a hot water bottle to put on your pelvis as well as giving you freshly baked cookies ot make you feel better.

Merida:  
"Here." Merida had just come back from who knows where and handed you a very suspicious looking cake.   
You can only stare at it. "This better not turn me into a bear Merida. "  
She smiles and shakes her head. "Nah! It does nothin' of the sort! I just asked that witch if she had something to make your pain go away."  
...  
"It won't turn you into a bear (y/n)!"

Hiccup:  
You told him flat out what was wrong with you when he asked. His cheeks blushing a dark hue.  
"O-oh. Um... Sorry?" was all he could manage. What else could he do or say? He never had to deal with this kind of stuff before.  
You laugh at his expression only to cringe at another wave of cramps.  
"Should I go?" Hiccup looks at the door a bit panicked. He wanted to get the hell out of there.  
You couldn't hear him over your pain. "Ugh! I'm dying!"  
Hiccup didn't know much about the female body, but he was pretty sure you were being dramatic.

Jack:  
"What's a period?"  
Oh geez. You didn't want to explain this to him. He should've known considering how old he was. Your face burned as you told him. You expected him to blush as well but instead he looked horrified.  
"You're bleeding for how long?! How are you not dead?!"


	9. When you fall asleep against them

Rapunzel:  
She sat rigidly so you wouldn't wake up. You had fallen asleep with your head on her shoulder watching her sewing you a new dress. Rapunzel's cheeks hurt from how wide her smile was. She absolutely loved these little moments with you.  
Even if her back was beginning to hurt.

Merida:  
"(Y/n)?"  
You were comfortably cuddled up against her. The afternoon was perfect as the two of you lay in the meadow. The sun wasn't blazing instead warming you. A slight breeze rolled over the two of you.  
Merida wanted you to wake up soon though. Because your head was currently rested on her breasts.

Hiccup:  
"Are you still alive back there?" Hiccup called over his shoulder. It had been a while since he heard a peep from you. Your grip on his waist had slackened as well. He hoped you didn't fall off of Toothless.  
When Toothless finally landed he was able to turn around to look at you. Hiccup found you asleep with your head pressed up against his back. With a soft smile he stroked your cheek and whispered for you to wake up.  
(And if you're an incredibly heavy sleeper he unfortunately had to start yelling to wake you up xD)

Jack:   
North, with his big booming voice, was about to say something to Jack when the guardian of fun shushed him. Jack simply pointed at the bundle of blankets laying on his lap. Carefully peeling back one of them revealed your sleeping face. Smiling, North nodded as if to say he understood and left so you could continue your nap.


	10. When someone hits on you/ they get jealous

Rapunzel:   
You were recounting your day to Rapunzel. She listened eagerly, absorbing every little mundane detail as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. that is until you told her about a guy who had been hitting on you. Her smile fell instantly.   
"Was he good looking?" She found herself asking out loud.  
You raise an eyebrow. "Um.... I guess. Sure, a little."  
Her gaze shifts to her lap. "Better looking than me?"  
"Pft. Of course not. You're drop dead gorgeous." Your fingers twirl themselves in her silky golden strands.  
Rapunzel's smile returns twice as bright. No one was as beautiful as her when she smiled.

Merida:  
Her blue eyes twitched in disgust. The three princes were over for a visit and it seemed that Young Macintosh had taken a very quick liking to you the moment he spotted you on the docks standing next to Merida. He would flex his pitiful excuse for muscles towards you and flip his curly hair away from his big nose.  
"How would you like for these to be wrapped around you every night?" He gestures to his flexed out arms.  
You open your mouth to protest but Merida had already smashed her fist against Young Macintosh's nose.  
"Ya talk to her like that again and I'll rip your arms out and shove 'em up yer arse!" She hisses and is ready to give him another punch until Queen Elinor yells at her for being unladylike and that jealousy is unbecoming of a princess.

Hiccup:  
His fingers tighten into a fist; teeth biting down on his lip. The sight of Tuffnut hitting on you made him sick with jealousy. It was truly unbearable. Hiccup was happy though when he saw you walk away while Tuff was mid pick-up line.  
"Something wrong Hic?" You gave him a cheeky grin. You had caught his jealous glares.  
"Nope. Nothing. Absolutely nothing~"

Jack:  
"So maybe you and I can get together and, you know, get to know each other on a more personal level."  
You didn't even bother hiding your face of revulsion. Neither did a fuming Jack.  
"She has a boyfriend jerk face!" He growled. Your wannabe suitor couldn't hear or see him though.  
"No thanks." You tried brushing him off but he grabbed your shoulder.  
"Hey, you can't turn me down!" He digs his fingers into the fabric of your jacket to stop you from leaving. His body suddenly flew back by a blast of ice coming from Jack's staff. The boy looked around frantically then at you; terror written on his pathetic face. A snowball splattered against his face. With a shriek he scrambled up and ran.   
"Hmph. What a wuss." Jack crossed his arms.


	11. When you run away/ When you return

Rapunzel:  
"Surely you can reason with your parents."  
"No. There's no reasoning with them. I've tried." You hold onto her hands trying not to tremble. "I have to go away for a while. Somewhere they can't find me."  
"Stay here!" She begged. "Please! I'll talk mother into letting you stay."  
"Rapunzel"  
"I'll run away with you too if you don't want to stay here." Rapunzel lowered her voice. "I'll follow anywhere you lead."  
The two of you could start a new life. But you remember Gothel is probably listening to this conversation so you reluctantly agree to stay in the tower.

Merida:  
For once Merida was not outside enjoying the fresh air she loved so much or even going to any of her princess lessons. No. She was curled up on her bed staring at a leather bracelet with a bear carved into the fabric that you had given her. She had gone to your house a week ago to find you gone. Merida felt empty without you by her side. She shut her eyes forcing her tears to go away.  
Her door swings open and Elinor rushes in. "Merida! Come down quickly. (Y/n) is here!"  
Merida literally leapt form her bed and flew down to the dining hall to see you standing there with a shy smile.  
"Hi Mer."  
Fury rose in her as she advanced closer to you. "You jerk! How can you leave without telling me and then come back like it was nothing?!"  
She wanted to hit you; maim you for making her feel so vulnerable. But instead she few her arms around you and kissed you with enough passion that her mother had to intervene and pull you two apart.

Hiccup:  
His eyes were constantly looking at the sky in hopes that he'd see (d/n) flying. Why had you left? Why did you feel the need to run away? Hiccup sighed and looked over at Toothless who was gazing at the sky as well.  
"She'll come back right?" Hiccup asked the Night Fury. Not even Toothless knew the answer. Astrid and Stoick had tried multiple times to get him to do something else besides looking longingly up above.  
"Of course I'll come back Hic." Your voice made his heart leap out of his chest as you and (d/n) came into view. "I'll always come back to you."  
He didn't ask why you left. That didn't matter anymore as he ran to you. You had come back. That's all that mattered.

Jack:  
At first he thought Pitch had taken you considering you didn't appear on North's globe anywhere. But when he looked through your window into your room was when he realized you had ran away. He instantly panicked even more. He searched everywhere for you. Even had Sandy try and contact you via dream-link. Jack didn't't give up though. You were probably lonely right now and needed him more than ever. He had failed to get to you sooner before you had run away. Guilt ate at him.  
She'll come back. Just wait it out.  
Don't worry.  
No. Jack refused to rest until he found you and told you he loved you a thousand times.  
Finally he did find you three hours away from your town. You were sitting in the park with such a lost expression that made Jack scream internally. (E/c) eyes vacant of any thought or emotion as you stared at your hands.  
"(Y/n)." Jack knelt in front of you. "I'm sorry it took me so long. But I'm here. I'm here now. Let's go home. Please."


	12. You get jealous

Rapunzel:  
You pursed your lips glaring at Flynn Rider who was strapped to a chair by your girlfriend's hair. The two of you had caught him lurking around her tower room and were now in the process of interrogating the would be burglar that Rapunzel thought him to be. Pascal didn't like him much either as he gave a disapproving growl. His eyes had at first widened with terror but then shifted to a look of awe when he saw Rapunzel.  
'Yeah she's pretty, but she's mine buddy.'  
Flynn turned on his charm bomb and looked at Rapunzel with his smolder. You felt your fingers itch to gouge his eyes out. But Rapunzel wasn't affected; in fact she looked a little disturbed.  
"This normally works...." Flynn switches his gaze to you. Your icy glare made him wince in defeat. "Hm, nope nothing. Alright, I'll take you two to go see the lanterns."  
Rapunzel lets him fall face first as she releases her hold on the chair.  
"Aw sorry." You put a foot on the back of the chair pushing him down further. "Did that hurt your smolder?"

Merida:  
Really, you shouldn't have been jealous of someone as pea brained as Wee Dingwald. He was a simpleton! And you knew for certain that Merida had absolutely zero interest in him. When he layer his lips on Merida's hand you found yourself smacking his face away and circling around your red haired lass like a territorial animal. The Scottish princess merely laughed and hugged you. If anyone else had acted like that she would've been quick to push them away. She found your jealousy endearing.

Hiccup:  
Hiccup and Astrid were always talking to each other. You didn't want to be one of those girlfriends who were possessive of their boyfriends. Astrid was his friend. Nothing else. That's why you said nothing and kept your jealousy under lock and key. But then Astrid had kissed Hiccup on the cheek incredibly close to his lips and your resolve seemed to snap. (D/n) had to hold you back by biting down on your sleeve. As childish as it was you proceeded to ignore both Vikings.  
"(Y/n)?"  
You had to hold back the bite in your voice. "What?"  
Hiccup reeled back, hurt evident in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
"No."  
He looked at (d/n) for help but your (s/c) shrugged (his/her) haunches.  
"(Y/n)?"  
"What?"  
"I love you." The way he said it made your heart tighten. If he wanted to be with Astrid he would've gotten with her a long time ago.  
You felt like a butt for ignoring him.  
"I love you too Hic."

Jack:  
Toothiana was always genuinely nice to you. You liked her, really you did even though you knew she had a crush on Jack. You couldn't blame her. That boy was fine with a capital 'F'. Jealousy would bud it's ugly head though when she got too touchy-touchy with Jack. She seemed to forget sometimes that Jack was in a relationship. Her hugs would last too long. Her pretty eyes gazing at him too lovingly. All of your friendliness was thrown out the window.  
You tugged on Jack's sleeve. When he looked at you his eyes brightened and his smile chased away your jealousy.. All his attention, all his love, belonged solely to you. He kissed your lips forgetting about the winged guardian in front of him.


	13. You meet their enemy

Rapunzel:  
You always knew Gothel was a bad person. But never to this extent. She was down right evil. The truth was revealed about her true intentions. Gothel was Rapunzel's kidnapper, not mother. Rapunzel was the lost Princess of Corona. You glared at the now rapidly aging woman who had gagged and tied up Rapunzel. There was a special place in hell for Gothel.

Merida:  
Mor'du swung his lethal claws at you; nicking your arm as you were flung back from the impact. The great demon bear's body castes a shadow over you as he rose on his haunches, ready to attack again and this time finish you off. Your fingers wrapped tightly around the hilt of your dagger. Your other hand wiping the blood that was trickling out of your nose. There was an extremely low chance of you defeating him with just a simple blade.   
But you weren't going down without a fight.

Hiccup:  
"Stop!" Astrid tried to hold you back as Drago Bludvist made his Bewilderbeast take control over (d/n). (D/n) let out a pain filled howl as (he/she) tried it's best to resist the alpha's mind numbing call. (He/she) thrashed about even going so far as to ramming it's head on the ground to get control of itself.  
Drago chuckled at the display. You desperately wanted to rip his face to shreds.

Jack:  
He was going to corrupt you. Turn you into one of those dreaded Fearlings that were composed of black sand. Because Jack refused to join him in his evil endeavors. Yes, Pitch would make him regret it. Finally he'd found a sure way to "persuade" Jack. He'd hurt you; even go so far as to torture you right in front of him. Pitch's wicked smile made goosebumps prickle on your skin as his sand started to cover your eyes.


	14. They rescue you

Rapunzel:  
Faintly you could make out someone calling your name. It was hard to fully catch the voice in your half-sleeping state. When you open your eyes you're confused to find Flynn, Rapunzel and Pascal staring down at you. What confused you even more was why Rapunzel's hair was short and brown. You couldn't remember what had happened.  
The sight of your (e/c) eyes open caused Rapunzel's own eyes to water and hold you in her arms. "I thought you were dead!"  
You look over at Flynn for an explanation.   
"Gothel stabbed us. Mine wasn't bad since you pushed me out of the way. But you were dead for a while. Thankfully it turns out Rapunzel still has healing magic left in her."  
"H-Her hair?" you croak out. Rapunzel was still latched onto you, crying into your shoulder.  
"I cut it so Gothel wouldn't be able to use it anymore." Flynn nods ot the long brown strands strewn all over the floor.  
"Yeah. I kinda remember that part." To Rapunzel yo smiled and kiss her brunette head. "Thank you for saving me."

Merida:  
You struggled to get up. To even wrap your fingers around your dagger. Warm breath hit the side of your face. Abruptly Mor'du lifted himself away from you to look behind him.  
"Git away from her!" Merida had her bow up, arrow ready to release when she deemed the right time.  
The blast of Mor'du's roar made her fiery red curls fly back. Merida's eyes didn't sway; locked intently on the giant bear with furocity that could kill. To your horror Mor'du charged toward her.  
"Merida!" Despite the pain you lifted yourself up. Then out of nowhere another black bear rammed itself into Mor'du. The tow tumbled with a symphonyof roars, growls, and the snapping of teeth.  
"Yeah! You get him mum!" Merida cried after them. Rushing over to you she helped you up. Concern in her eyes when she saw the cuts and bruises all over you. She hugged you tightly and you had to suppress a wince.  
"You okay?"  
With a smile you nod. "I'm okay."  
Her own smile returned. "Good! Wait here! Me and my mum are gonna finish off Mor'du!"  
She was definently your knight in not-so shining armor.

Hiccup:  
Drago kicked you to the ground when you tried getting near (d/n). Back on Berk there was chaos as the dragons were being controlled by Drago's Bewilderbeast.  
"You little pest." Drago lifted you up by your hair and you had to resist the urge to cry. You wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of seeing you in pain. Instead you met his black eyes with an icy glare. "Your dragon is mine now."  
He was about to hit you once more until a blue blast of fire hit Drago on the shoulder; making his fake arm drop and release you. Both of you looked for the culprit. But you already knew who it was. Hiccup and Toothless stood defiantly side by side. Toothless had a look that dared Drago to touch you again. His mouth already lit up in blue if he took the challenge.  
"Hic!" You were about to run to Hiccup when a hand threw you harshly aside.  
"Well well, dragon master." Drago spat out. He reattached the arm that had fallen off. His mood taking a turn for the worse (if that was even possible) at the fact that Hiccup had broken through to Toothless.  
"Leave her alone." Hiccup now stood in front of him as Toothless quickly scampered over to you. He wrapped his tail around you and hid your body with his wing in a protective way that you had seen him do countless times with Hiccup. "You're fight is with me, Drago."  
As if the very thought of Hiccup being his equal Drago scoffed.  
"We'll see."  
Toothless reluctantly left you as the two went on their respective dragons.  
The final battle began.

Jack:  
You tried to keep your fear at bay but as Pitch's black sand was consuming you, you found it harder and harder to fight it off. Most of your body was already covered with his nightmare sand including half of your face.  
"Just accept it (y/n)." Pitch's smoothe voice caressed your ear. "It will be a lot less painful than it has to be."  
"Go to hell." You wouldn't become a fearling so easily. You knew Jack was going to come for you.  
"PITCH!!" A gust of cold air hit the the Nightmare King but did not worry him as much as it should have. He had you as his captive. He knew Jack would never put you in harm's way so recklessly as that.  
"Ah Jack! So good of you to finally join us." Pitch looked at his wrist as if it had a watch on it. "Took longer than I expected thought. Tsk tsk."  
Jack looks horrified when he finds you to be covered in black sand. Indeed he had been late. His crystal blue eyes dart back to Pitch Black. He takes a step forward; that single step on his behalf makes the black sand creep over your face, now covering both your mouth and nose making breathing difficult.  
"Stay right there or she suffocates." Pitch held up a pale gray hand.  
Panic washes over Jack's face, instantly stopping in his tracks for fear of Pitch's threat against you.  
"What do you want Pitch?"  
"You know exactly what I want Jack."  
No! You mentally scream and start to wiggle around beneath the sand. Pleading with Jack with your eyes. Don't join his side Jack!  
"And you'll let her go if I join you?" He was looking into your (e/c) eyes as he asked this. I have to (y/n). This is the only way to save you.  
You might as well let me die then Jack. You looked away from him. Ashamed at the choice he was going to make even if it would save you.   
"I'm a man of my word."   
Jack took a moment to think leading Pitch to assume he would take the bait. But instead Jack looked up with a glare and flew to you. Pitch had his nightmare sand swallow the rest of you up. Jack plunged his hand deep inside the sand to grab you. The onyx color of the grain instantly changed into a brilliant gold. It parted to let Jack pull you out.   
"Hey." He now held you in his arms.  
Your head feeling light from the lack of oxygen you breathed out with a small grin. "Hi."  
Pitch was advancing angrily toward the two of you until he was knocked down by Bunnymund's boomerang.


	15. When they cry

Rapunzel:  
Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. They weren't ones of sadness though; they were of utter happiness. She found her family. Knows who she really is now and has a far more loving home now that Gothel was gone. The sparkling tiara on top of her head was proof of everything.  
You took your thumb and delicately wiped away her tears.

Merida:  
She was an ugly crier. You couldn't deny that. Her curly hair stuck to the sides of her face; her cheeks matching the color of her hair. You couldn't understand what she was sobbing about. You were pretty sure though it had something ot do with her mom. You cleaned her face with your sleeve.

Hiccup:  
He held onto you desperately; sobbing into your shoulder. Now after all the fighting was over he had time to mourn his father. Stoick's death happened so suddenly amidst the mayhem that Hiccup had no time to react. So the two of you just lay in bed holding eachother. Sure, tears wouldn't bring Stoick back. But it would help Hiccup heal quicker.

Jack:  
Your hands cupped his face as Jack looked up at you with watery eyes. He still held a gentle smile despite how much he was hurting. You kissed the tip of his nose then traveled down to his lips for a quick kiss. Jack pressed his forehead against your's and closed his eyes; letting his tears spill out. You were there with him. He knew everything would be okay.


	16. You can't sleep

Rapunzel:  
She welcomed you into her bed without a second thought. You slipped in eagerly resting your head next to hers as Rapunzel pulled the blankets back over. She lulled you to sleep with her singing.

Merida:  
Merida wasn't normally the coddling type. She leaned toward tough loving. So when she noticed for the past couple of days how drained of energy you were Merida forced you to go to sleep. She literally had to strap you to the bed and wrap blankets tightly around you so you wouldn't escape. It worked though for when she went back to check on you you were fast asleep.

Hiccup:  
During the night is when Hiccup's creative brain was most active. He'd slip out form beside you and go to his desk to work. Really, he'd try to stay quiet but once in a while he'd drop something or catch himself talking out loud.  
Hiccup caught your sleep eyes looking at him.  
"Ah. Sorry (y/n)." Hiccup decided that was enouh for the night- er, early morning. He crawled in next to you; wrapping his arms around your drowzy frame.

Jack:  
You sat up in your bed; glancing at the window every so often. It was difficult to go to sleep. You were missing something: Jack's goodnight kiss. He had told you that he would be late due to him having ot deliver a snowstorm in Moscow. Your eyelids had begun to close when you heard a familiar tap on the glass pane. he came in along with a gust of wind and shut the windows. Jack put aside his staff to curl up next to you. His feet were like ice cubes as he tried to warm them up next to your own.  
Jack kisses you, letting his lips linger on yours as he whispered "Good night."


	17. When you think they're cute

Rapunzel:  
Okay, you thought she was cute 99% of the time. Not only her face but her personality as well. Just like a little tiny kitten wanting to explore the big world around them. Now in the kingdom of Corona her cuteness was at it's peak as the three of you (Pascal perched on her shoulder) wandered around talking to everyone. Her big smile and easy going nature was simply too cute.

Merida:  
"I ain't cute!"  
"Oh believe me, Mer. You are definently cute." You giggled while continueing to brush out Angus' black coat.  
"How?" She didn't want to be cute. That was too much of a girly word.  
"When you're all blushing and embarrassed like right now."  
Merida tries to use her wild hair to conceal her blushing face.

Hiccup:  
He was the cutest lil nerd ever. You eternally gushed when you saw Hiccup designing a new device and then bringing it to life. Hic had just created a suit that would allow him to fly alongside Toothless. He offered to make you one too. How could you refuse such an offer when he looked so excited about making something for you.  
"Cute."  
"What?" He looked up from sketching.  
"Oh nothing."

Jack:  
Jack had brought you with him to introduce you to Jamie and the rest of the neighborhood kids. They eagerly ran off with Jack to go play in the snow. You opted to watch instead of joining in. Despite how old Jack was he still looked like such a child when he was playing. He even acted like a child when excited. You thought about how cute he was... Until he threw a snowball at you.


	18. They get scared by a spider

Rapunzel:  
You were pretty sure her shriek made you deaf in one ear. She was quick to grab a frying pan and start beating the arachnid repeatedly even far after it was dead.

Merida:  
She hadn't notcied it crawling up her arm. But you did. You kept eyeing it nervously as it made its way up to her shoulder.  
"Merida."  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't freak out but there's a spider crawling on your shoulder."  
Despite your warning she did freak out.

Hiccup:  
Everytime he encountered a harmless spider he would make a big effort in trying to avoid it. Like say if the spider were on the ground in his path minding it's own business, Hiccup would stop right in his tracks, stare at it, then walk around it or even try to leap over it.  
"Are you scared of spiders Hic?"  
"(y/n), I have gone face to face with dangerous dragons and fought against Drago Bludvist. I'm not afraid of a little-"  
"There's one on the wall next to you."  
Toothless gave a toothy smile and a sort of laugh at Hiccup who started whipping his head back and forth to see where the spider is. (d/n) scoffed and nuzzled (his/her) head against your arm wanting your attention.

Jack:  
A spider had been lowering itself down by it's thread right in front of Jack's face. When Jack finally noticed the little arachnid in his personal bubble he shrieked and froze it.  
"Nice shriek Jack."  
"I-I thought it was gonna eat my face."


	19. When you think you're ugly

Rapunzel:  
Her green eyes are wide with disbelief. "What?! How can you think that (y/n)?!"  
You weakly shrug your shoulders. "I just... You're so beautiful and... Compared to you I'm nowhere near pretty."  
"Yes you are! Because you're my princess!" She hug tackles you to the ground and peppers your face with a million kisses.

Merida:  
You were constantly glaring at yourself in the mirror. Merida said nothing at first, but then decided to finally intervene when she heard you give such a tired sigh at the image before you.  
"If it's any consolation I think you're absolutely beautiful."

Hiccup:  
He was at a loss for words. You ugly? The thought puzzled him. Hiccup couldn't wrap his mind around it. You were far from ugly. Really, the real question was why you loved someone as ugly as himself. A pretty girl like you deserved a prince, not a one legged viking chief.

Jack:  
His response? He laughed. When he saw the offended look on your face he was quick to reassure you that it was not at your expense.  
"Seriously though. Why would you ask me if I think you're ugly? Do you think you're ugly? Maybe I should take you to go have your eyes checked. I know I have to because you blind me by how gorgeous you are."  
This time you were the one to laugh. That was so cheesy.  
"What? Why are you laughing?"


	20. When they think you're cute

Rapunzel:  
"Are you sure this looks good on me Punz?" you eye the dress that is on you skeptically. The only reason you had put it on in the first place was because Rapunzel had put so much effort into making it for you.  
She wasn't paying much attention to your concerned voice though. Rapunzel was gazing ever so lovingly at you and internally squealing at how cute you looked.

Merida:  
You were trying to get on Angus and the struggle was truly real. The giant black horse was mindless to you clawing at it's back and trying to pull yourself up. Merida snorted due to another wave of giggling that made her shoulders shake. Yeah, she thought you were the cutest when you looked like an idiot.

Hiccup:  
Hiccup had to hold in a love sick sigh as he watched you on (d/n)'s back. Your (h/c) hair was pushed away from your smile adorned face was the wind beat against you. You were cute when you were care free. Toothless noticed and rolled his large green eyes. The Night Fury tipped his body slightly enough so that Hiccup momentarily lost his equilibrium and almost fell off; giving him a tiny heart attack.

Jack:  
"(y/n)?"  
"Hi Jack!"  
His cheeks grew warm at the sight before him. His signature blue hoodie was humongous on you. The sleeves hung loosely far over your hands, the hem of the hoodie almost reaching your knees, and the hood itself engulfed your small head.  
"You're too cute for your own good (y/n)." he grins. Jack pulls the hood off of your head and captures your lips in a kiss.


	21. When you get bullied

Rapunzel:

You saw her wince and the quiver in her lip while she was cleaning your cuts. Rapunzel shouldn't have seen that. You never wanted her to. How your tormentors would gang up from behind with taunts then push you making you fall face first into the concrete sidewalk. Holding you down while one of them bashed their fist or even sometimes a rock into your face as another called you names. Unfortunately Rapunzel had ehard one of their insults that was aimed at your relationship with her. Flynn who was by her side was the one to chase them off.

"They did this to you because of me?" Even with the gentleness of her hand your face throbbed in pain at the contact.

"No. Don't ever think it's your fault." You tried to assure her. "They're just miserable people who don't like seeing others happy."

  
  


Merida:

She had noticed a bruise developing on your cheek one day as well as a gnarly gash on your knees. With Merida's persistance you eventually told her that some people had been messing with you. And Merida being Merida would not allow this to continue. She followed you one day to where a group of kids the same age as you would surround you. They never even got the chance to open their mouth to insult you. Merida came out of her hiding place, bow and arrow ready.

They'd be needing medical attention.

  
  


Hiccup:

There was no physical evidence that tipped him off. He knew. Just one look into your (e/c) eyes and he knew there was someone giving you trouble. Toothless and (d/n) snarled at the thought of anyone hurting you. You told them to forget about it. that it didn't matter. But it mattered a lot to Hiccup. It bothered Astrid too when she finally got Hiccup to tell her what was going on.

"You're chief Hiccup. Find that jerk and beat him to the ground! No one will care." Astrid crossed her arms. Toothless and Stormfly nodded in agreement.

"I can't abuse my position." Hiccup sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. It was beginning to tighten from stress.

A wicked grin spreads across her face. "Well then me and the dragons will just have to pay a visit to them and persuade (him/her) to leave (y/n) alone."

Astrid's mind was made up and there was no changing it.

Your bully never bothered you again and as you later found out their home had been reduced to ashes.

  
  


Jack:

His breath was stuck in his throat. Why would anyone say such hurtful things to his precious (y/n)? How could they lay threatening hands on her and hurt her? Jack's knuckles turned white from how tightly he was holding on to his staff.

Finally your bully walked away with a laugh leaving you to pick up your things from the ground. You knew Jack had witnessed everything. His face mirroring the hurt expression that was on your's. He held you in his arms for quite some time then let you go. His sharp icy eyes darkened as he looked back to where the bully had walked off.

"I'll deal with (him/her), (y/n). Don't worry about it."

And he was true to his word. Along with a favor he asked of Pitch Black the two of them made sure your bully didn't pick on you again.


	22. When you get hurt

Rapunzel:

"A-Are you okay?"

Your teeth sunk deeply into your bottom lip while your left hand cradles your right elbow. "Yeah. I'm... I'm fine." Why do they call it a funny bone? There's nothing funny about it. Pascal crawls down your arm to your elbow and although you have no actual wound he places a band-aid on your elbow.

  


Merida:

"Oh gosh oh gosh!" Merida leaps off of Angus and momentarily stumbles as she races over to your fallen form. "(y/n)!"

The Scottish Shire had bucked you off. Blood creeped out of your nose as your head swirled from the collision. Merida some how manages to get you on Angus without jostling too much as she sat behind you with her arms wrapped tightly around your waist. She lay your head on her shoulder and told you not to close your eyes as Angus ran back to the castle.

  


Hiccup:

"Okay (y/n) calm down and don't move."

"Hic, I looked at it." You sobbed. The pain was unbearable and it seemed to escalate when you looked at your mangled leg.

"I told you not to."

"A-Am I gonna lose my l-l-leg like you?"

Hiccup smiles lightly. "No (y/n). It looks like you just broke it. It is a really bad break though."

He lifted you up, supporting the side where you broke your leg and helped you hobble to his home. Trying to soothe you with his comforting voice through your crying.

  


Jack:

He jumped with a start at the sound of your shriek. Jack lifts himself up to see you hopping around while holding your foot. "You stubbed your toe again, huh?"

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" you cry confirming his suspicion.


	23. Dancing

Rapunzel:

"Your hands are sweaty (y/n)."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. Trying to concentrate on not stepping on your feet. Are you sure I can't go back to the room and change out of these stupid heels?"

Rapunzel only smiled at you; hand gently caressing the small of your back. She enjoyed the way your eyes would frantically look down at your feet, your lips pouting slightly and the skin between your eyebrows scrunching up. Rapunzel anticipated the upcoming royal ball. It was the only time she could get you to dress like the princess she saw you to be. Your (h/c) hair was pulled back into a tiara; your cute face in full view.

Even if your hands were sweaty she loved this nearness that dancing brought.

  
  


Merida:

"Quit looking at your feet Merida!" Queen Elinor chastised her once again.

Merida groaned and reluctantly looks at your eyes with a blush. She hated dancing lessons. Especially when her mother would involve you in it. She was the one with two left feet. You would be the one getting the praise from her mom. But there was a light airiness around the two of you when you danced. Like a light headed sensation. It wasn't a bad feeling. It made Merida feel like she was floating in clouds. 

Then her mother would ruin it all with her voice.

  
  


Hiccup:

You couldn't stop smiling and laughing. For someone who only had one foot he was a very good dancer. He would twirl you around and dip you with no effort.

"Where on earth did you learn to dance Hic?"

"I'm a man of many talents (y/n). Why do you sound so surprised?" He pulls you back to his chest.

"Weeell, you're kinda dorky."

He raises an eyebrow. "Me? Dorky?"

"Yup. Apparently a dancing dork~"

  
  


Jack:

He wasn't really one for dancing. The occasion never called for it. So he was a little hesitant when you asked him for a dance.

Well, turned out he was better at it than both of you expected. 

"Oh you show off."

He gives you his cocky smile. "You do bring out the best in me!"


	24. When you cuss someone off

Rapunzel:

Rapunzel was shocked that such words would ever come out of your mouth. Even more so that you were yelling them at a jerk who had shoved her. Sure he deserved it but now people were staring as the man now started a yelling of obscenities contest with you. Fear shot through her as she saw him raise his fist in your direction. Luckily her guards came just in time to drag his sorry ass away.

"I never knew your vocabulary was so... colorful."

You blush, embarrassed that your sweet girlfriend witnessed your ugly side.

  
  


Merida:

"You son of a-" you went off on someone. Merida merely sat back and watched the faces of your victims grow into one of shock. Bet they never expected you to fight back. And boy were your words deadly. Merida laughed at a particularly creative insult. The group of unruly boys eventually ran off.

"Better (y/n)?" she hooked her arm through yours.

Your face was flushed from yelling; a wide grin of satisfaction. "Hell yeah."

  
  


Hiccup:

You had had quite enough of Snotlout and Tuffnut's stupidity. It had caused you to fall off of (d/n) and twist your wrist.

"You f***ing stupid a$$ idiots!" you advanced on them once they had landed on the ground.

"Who knew your princess had a mouth on her." Astrid laughed as you continued your rant while physically beating up the two boys.

"Believe me. Those aren't even the worst of her insults." Hiccup sighed.

  
  


Jack:

People from your school had started making fun of you. Saying that they had seen you talking to thin air. They called you crazy. You had a few choice words to call them in return.

Jack missed most of it but when he arrived your insult was at "Your dad should've worn a f***ing condom!"

Jack was apalled at first. He thought you to be sweet and innocent. But he supposed when push comes to shove you wouldn't be afraid to bite anyone.


	25. They find out you cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning obviously for those of you who suffer from self harm. This is my way of helping myself. I've been struggling with it for nearly 9 years now. It's been one year since I last cut myself. It's tough, but it's not impossible.

Rapunzel:

Your heart stopped and your mind screamed at your foolishness. You had cut yourself too deep and the amount of blood running down your arm made you dizzy and weak that you were reduced to laying on the bathroom floor. And of course Rapunzel had grown worried when she couldn't get an answer from you when you had taken too long in the bathroom. Luckily for her you had forgotten to lock the door. And at the same time it was unfortunate for her when she saw you passed out on the tile floor. Her green irises stared with horror at your scarred and cut up wrists. Rapunzel's own heart haultered as well. Then came the uncontrollable wave of tears. Why hadn't she seen you suffering this whole time? She should've known. Rapunzel couldn't help but blame herself for letting you drown in your pain alone. She caressed each individual cut with her lips after she cleaned your arms and let her healing tears do their magic.

  
  


Merida:

"Wh-What're you doing?" her voice made you jump and drop your blade on the floor; slightly cutting your fingers in the process.

"Mer..."

"What're you doing to yer body (y/n)?" she dropped to her knees right beside you and angrily kicked your fallen blade as far away as possible. Merida's fingers grasping at your bleeding ones. As strong as she was, Merida became weak when it came to you. That weakness revealed itself when she had to hold back her tears.

Shame filled you. Would she break up with you? The very thought scared you. What would you do then? Your self harm would probably escalate without Merida ebbing the pain away. You couldn't help but let a sob escape from your throat.

"(y/n). W-we'll get through this." she said not only trying to convince you but herself as well. With a deep breath she said with more conviction "We will get through this together. You have to be willing to talk to me though. I'll listen. I promise."

  
  
Hiccup:

He heard (d/n)'s deafening roar all the way from his house. Toothless lifted his head up; raising his body into a standing position. Something was off about the sound resonating from your dragon. Hiccup hoped nothing bad had happened to you.

"C'mon bud. Let's see what's up." 

When the two got to your home he could hear your frantic voice trying to soothe (d/n). He knocked on your door. "(y/n)? Is everything okay?"

Hiccup heared (d/n) growl again as if to say 'NO. Nothing is alright'.

You opened the door and Hiccup noted that you did not look well. (d/n) was behind you looking very upset. 

"Hey Hic! Yeah, everything is all fine and dandy!"

(d/n) opened (his/her) jaws and let out another growl.

"Oh don't mind (him/her)." you waved off your dragon's behavior. Your cheeks were tinged with the blood coursing beneath them despite the rest of your face looking pale. (e/c) eyes wide like a scared animal.

Toothless nudged Hiccup's arm letting out his own sounds. He may have been an expert on dragons but he still didn't understand their language. But Hiccup did understand the look in Toothless' eyes. The night fury knew what he didn't. Toothless knew what (d/n) was saying. He was trying his best to convey the urgency of the situation to his best friend.

"(y/n), may we come in?" Hiccup turned back to you. He noticed the hesitance on your face. To cover it you smiled.

"Of course. Come on in."

Everything looked normal inside your house except fora very pissed off loooking (d/n). "Is something wrong (y/n)? You and (d/n) seem a little tense."

"(He/she)'s just upset cuz I won't give (him/her) anymore fish." Your laugh was forced. That told the viking chief that there was indeed something not right.

"(y/n)..."

His voice was heart breakingly soft. It was the same exact tone he would use when he whispered your name in his sleep or when he was holding you in his arms. Your heart pleaded with you to tell him your dark secret while your mind strongly advised you against it. It was killing you. Wreathing inside you like a damn parasite that was eating you from within.

"Hiccup, I..." You took a deep breath to try and calm yourself. Your fingers slowly rolled up your sleeves to show him your wrists. 

At first he didn't know what he was looking at. Had someone hurt you? How did you get such awful looking cuts. Then it finally clicked. The terrible truth of what you were trying to tell him.

"Oh Odin." You had done that to yourself. His head felt incredibly light and the floor beneath him seemed to move.

"Hiccup you should sit down." you guided him to a chair. You caressed his face with your hands and made him look into your eyes. His own were unfocused. What disturbed Hiccup the most was that some of your cuts looked incredibly fresh.

"Do you wnat some water Hiccup?"

"Why?"

You looked down at his lap. Brows furrowed in thought. Why indeed. "Some things just don't have a simple answer."

Feeling Hiccup press a kiss on your forehead you look up at him.

"Thank you for telling me (y/n). It must not have been that easy. I love you. And when I say that I mean every single inch of you. Every s single birth mark as well as every single scar."

  
  


Jack:

Jack didn't really question the cuts he saw on your arms and legs at first. They would be scattered and in random places. That was his mistake. He thought it weird that when you would catch him eyeing them or bring them up that you would avert your gaze and give an excuse. Despite the hundreds of years he has been alive Jack was incredibly naive. Then came the worried glances he would catch Toothiana shooting towards you. Was there something he was missing? He started to worry when you started showing signs of melancholy. Little signs were starting to alert him to the bigger problem. How when he held your hand you would hold on tightly like your life depended on it; or when he hugged you you were reluctant to let go of him. Your whole entire body was screaming for him to notice. Jack could no longer be in the dark when he found a single razor in your room. Realization hitting the breath and fun right out of him as he held the cold piece of metal in his hand. His body felt numb as he made his way to the living room where you were setting up a dvd. 

"Did you find my phone Jack?" 

"No. But I found this." He uncurled his fingers. 

The dvd case slipped out of your hands. "J-Jack, I'm sor-"

"No (y/n). I'm the one who has to apologize. I didn't understand the signs you were leaving me. I was completely blind. It took me so long- far too long- to understand. I'm so sorry. Know this though, as much as I want to I won't tell you to stop. I myself cant's physically make you stop. You'll do whatever you want regardless. Only you have the power to make yourself stop." At your puzzled expression he went on to further explain "But I will help you stop. You can bet that I'll be right there by your side every step of they way."

With a watery smile you through your arms around Jack's slim torso as he returns the embrace; holding you tightly.


	26. Shopping together

Rapunzel:

"Oh this would look cute on you (y/n)!"

"That's what you said about the last dress. I ended up looking like a fat walrus."

"No you didn't!" Rapunzel puts down her bags of previous purchases and holds up the dress in front of you. "Now be a good girl and go put this on."

  
  


Merida:

Merida never really liked shopping. She found it a complete hassle that she would rather have her mother do. Unless if it was shopping for weapons or better yet candy.

"Mer all this candy is starting to hurt my arms. Can we check-out yet?" You were all for a shit ton of candy. But she was making you hold onto everything.

"Hold on. Just a few more."

  
  


Hiccup:

You didn't like going shopping with him. It was incredibly boring considering how meticulous he could get. Even buying a stupid piece of fruit Hiccup got critical over. 

  
  


Jack:

"What about these (y/n)?" He held up a pair of frilly pink panties accompanied by a cheeky grin.

"Put those down Jack! Someone's gonna see a floating pair of panties and freak out!"

"Okay~" He shrugged and flung them across the soar, hitting a woman in the face with them. Jack laughed as she glared accusingly at you.


	27. When they're the opposite gender

Rapunzel:

It happened early in the morning; you had snuck out of your bed to go to her's for a quick snuggle before getting ready for the day.

"Good morning Punz." You throw an arm over her body. Only... Something was off. You struggled to fully wrap your arm around her. Her body felt bulkier than usual.

Then a gruff voice replied "Good morning (y/n)."

That's when you threw the blankets off of her. You let out a scream startling the man laying where your girlfriend should have been.

He rose up, alarm on his handsome face. "(y/n)-"

Large hands went to a thick, masculine throat. Familiar jade eyes growing wide. He rushes over to Rapunzel's tall mirror and screams. A pause. With hesitation he peers into his pants and promptly faints.

  
*  


You had to admit even as a man Rapunzel was absolutely gorgeous. You couldn't stop staring at her- er... him.

Male or female Rapunzel was still the same. "I have a... a.. a thingy." You could still hear him sobbing.

"You mean a penis. From what I saw it looked like a pretty good one." You tried to make Rapunzel feel better. "Well... Not that I've personally seen one."

  
  


Merida:

"That damn witch!" a male Merida growls and slams his fist down on the table, almost breaking it. "Why do I keep buying stupid spells from her? They never work!"

"Now your mom will be grooming you to be king." You thought out loud. That was the title Merida would have gotten had she been born a boy. At least her brothers wouldn't be fighting over the position in the future. If Merida chooses to stay a boy that is.

He huffs and crosses his muscular arms. "Oh yeah. That just sounds a whole lot better."

"Doesn't it?" 

Merida gazes down at you and his hard expression fell to one of thought. "I don't know. I never played with the idea. Never thought it was possible."

"Well, whether you decide to stay like this or turn back to a girl I won't care. I'll support whatever choice you make."

"You like me like this, don'tcha (y/n)?" He smirks.

You attempt to hide your burning blush. "You don't look too bad as a guy..."

"I knew it! You've been eyeing me since I turned into a guy."

"Shut up!"

  
  


Hiccup:

This was humiliating. Hiccup couldn't stop the heat rising to his face.

"Aw Hic, it's okay. This is only until we figure out how to change you back." You murmur while adjusting the cups of the bra to fit her breasts. "You could open your eyes and put it on yourself."

"I don't know which one is worse." Hiccup refused to look at her own naked body now. Her clothes didn't fit; resorting to borrowing some of your clothes.

"It may not make you feel better, but I think you're an awfully cute girl Hic."

"It doesn't." She groaned and quickly put on a shirt once you were done putting her bra on. "Are you really going to make me go out in public?"

"How else are we going to find a cure?" You held her hand tightly. 

Hiccup lowered her head and concentrated on the way your hands felt in her's. Even if she no longer had large hands it still felt the same when she held your's. Being a girl everything still felt the same.

  
  


Jack:

"Urgh! This isn't okay! You're a prettier girl than me!" You growled.

"Yeah I am pretty, but I wouldn't say prettier than you." Jack smiled sweetly and pulled you into a hug. Her breasts slightly pressing against your back as she held you tightly.

"I think you have bigger boobs than me too...."

Mischief glinted in her eyes as she flipped her long white hair off of her shoulders. "Do you wanna find out?"

You slapped her arm as she erupts with laughter and tried to avoid your swinging arms..

"Just kidding <3"

"Becoming a girl has made your teasing even more worse." You grumble with a blush fresh on your cheeks. "Focus and help me look for a way to change you back."


	28. When you get sick

Rapunzel:

"My poor (y/n)!" She sat next to you on your bed and offered you another tissue. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rapunzel truly did look concerned for your well-being even though it was just a generic cold. She had been hovering around your bed all morning and caring for you like you were on your death bed.

"Really Punz, I'm fine. You've done enough. Plus I don't want you getting sick." You tried to assure her while blowing your dripping nose.

"Then we'll be sick together!" Rapunzel crooned happily as she cuddled closer to you.

  
  


Merida:

You knew she hated being stuck inside all day even if it meant being with you. Merida was looking longingly out the window where the fresh air was, but she was worried about you and partly blamed herself for you getting sick. She just had to drag you outside in the pouring rain all night long. Her own immune system prevented her from getting sick, but she never even thought twice about your well being. Because of her selfishness you were sick. You didn't blame her though. You had absolute fun playing in the rain like you were a child again.

  
  


Hiccup:

(d/n) whined once again and all Hiccup could do was pat (his/her) head as he made his way to your room with a tray of awful smelling soup. 

"I'm sure she wants to fly with you too, but (y/n) is sick right now. Go play with Toothless."

Toothless raised his head, panic in his eyes as he didn't even have enough time to twitch a muscle as (d/n) tackled him to the ground and proceeded to wrestle with the poor dragon.

When Hiccup entered you room all he found was a big lump of blankets on your bed.

"(y/n)?" He nudged at the lump with his foot.

"Hi Hic." your muffled voice said as you wiggled around in your cacoon.

"Come out, I have lunch for you." Well... It didn't really look like lunch or smell like anything edible, but Gobber said it would make you feel better in a jiff. At the newt floating belly up in the broth Hiccup highly doubted it's curing abilities. 

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat (y/n)."

Hiccup heard a little whine emit from the blankets.

"That means I'll have to get out and then..."

"Then what?"

"...Then you'll see me all gross and sicky." 

He smiled to himself. Is that what you were worried about? "I've seen you early in the morning with dried drool on your face and I still love you. I don't think seeing you sick is going to change that."

"I also threw up on the floor..."

"..." He looks down at his feet. "Aaand I'm standing right in it."

"Still love me?" you peaked your head out.

"Yup. Still madly in love with you.

  
  


Jack:

He had you buddled up with blankets so that only your face was showing. Being a winter spirit he didn't want you to get worse because of him.

"Hmm. Do you have any more blankets?" Jack asked you after a quick examination of his handy work.

"Jack. I don't need anymore blankets." you wiggled around in your warm prison. "I don't think I can feel my toes."

"I think I saw a blanket in the bathroom."

"That's a towel Jack. Jack! Get back here!" You yelled after him as he ran off into the hallway.


	29. Surprise kisses

Rapunzel:

"Rapunzel~!" You cheerily called for the princess. Dashing through the halls to find your beloved brunette.

"I'm in the parlor (y/n)!" Indeed she was; sitting elegantly on the loveseat, back erect and head held high with her tiara sparkling. A painter stood at his eisel, brush and palet in hand looking at you questioningly.

"Mother and father commissioned him to do a painting of me. Isn't that nice (y/n)?" Like usual she was all smiles; the painter would have a challenging time capturing the perfection of her smile. Rapunzel's eyes widened with surprise when you grabbed her face and kissed her out of no where. Pulling away you had left her face with a blush and perplexed green eyes. With that you trotted away with a bit of a spring in your step while she stared like an owl after you.

  
  


Merida:

Oh she had no idea what was coming. A devious smirk stretched across your face; feeling like a ninja as you cautiously looked around the corner hoping her mother was gone by now. Queen Elinor gives Merida one more instruction then leaves. You made your move out of the corner and leapt onto her back. Merida freaks out as her body momentarily totters. Once she's good and steady in your grip you proceed to kiss her neck.

"(y-y/n)?!" Her voice raises an octave.

"Mmhm." You give her neck one more kiss then nuzzle your face in her mess of hair.

  
  


Hiccup:

You caught him taking a snooze underneath a large tree.

"Aw, doesn't a sleeping Hiccup look cute." Astrid chuckles at the sight.

"Lets put a bug up his nose." Tuffnut suggests. Snotlout seconds that as he busies himself looking for an insect.

"Leave him alone." You shoo them away and go sit next to Hiccup. Gently brushing aside his chestnut locks to kiss his forehead. When you pull away you notice the corner of his lips are turned up in a content smile.

  
  


Jack:

"(y/n)."

"Hm?" You don't look up from your notes to his disappointment.

He crosses his arms and pouts; trying to think of a way to get you to pay attention to him. Normally you did, but apparently you had a very important test tomorrow. It was understandable yet he wanted your attention.

Jack blows a gust of wind in your direction making your papers scatter. You look up, mouth open in protest until Jack pulls you into a kiss. All you can manage is a little groan that turns into a moan.


	30. You turn into a child

Rapunzel:

"Punz?" You tug at the skirt of her dress, (e/c) eyes cast downward.

She looks down at you as sweetly as ever and bends down to be at your eye level. "Yes (y/n)?"

You hated this even if Rapunzel acted like it was okay. Turning into a child completely ruined your day.

"Can you help me tie my shoes? These stupid tiny kid fingers are clumsy."

"Of course! Here, sit down and I'll tie them."

  
  


Merida:

You continued to glare daggers at her. Under normal circumstances it would've bothered Merida to see you so upset with her, but now that you were a tiny kid with a chubby face it was absolutely adorable.

"I'm sorry." she couldn't hold back her giggle as her apologetic face fell and a smile replaced it.

"No you're not." You crossed your arms and huffed. "You better fix this Merida or I swear to-"

"Look (y/n)! I have a cupcake for you." She holds up said pastry and you instantly forget your threat as you take the cupcake and shove it in your mouth.

  
  


Hiccup:

"I don't think this is a good idea (y/n)."

"Oh shush and lift me up on (d/n)." you hold up your arms.

"How about I ride with you." Hiccup tried to negotiate. But negotiating with a child is futile.

"No! I want to ride (d/n) by myself!" you stamped your little feet in a start of a tantrum.

Hiccup nervously ran a hand through his hair. He was not apt to taking care of children. Knew absolutely nothing about them. But he knew someone who did.

"Mom!" he called out to Valka. "Help me!"

  
  


Jack:

Jack enjoyed children; well it was a given since he was the guardian of fun and children were the number one experts on fun. All day y the two of you had been playing. He'd throw you up in the air or have you seated on his shoulders while ransacking Bunnymund's chocolate factory. When he brought you to North's work shop you would even run after the little elves and terrorize them.

Now as the two of you crossed the street after getting ice cream Jack held out his hand. "Hold my hand when we cross the street (y/n)."

You eagerly grabbed onto his hand and smiled with your mouth covered with ice cream. "Okay Jack!"


	31. Watching a scary movie

Rapunzel:

"You're not really watching it."

"Y-yes I am."

"You've been covering your eyes this entire time." You pull one of her hands away from her eyes and intertwine your fingers with her's. "Nothing scary is happening right now. See?"

Reluctantly she puts down her other hand to look at the tv screen. "Oh, you're right."

Then the actress on screen floated up in the air and stared at the camera with demonic eyes.

"EEEEK!!!!" Rapunzel hid her face in a pillow and even you were covering your eyes.

  
  


Merida:

"Ae you sure it's alright to let your brothers watch this movie?" You hesitantly look at her three red haired brothers, not feeling right about corrupting little kids and giving them nightmares.

"They're tough lads. As long as they don't tell mum. Right boys?" Merida leaned further into the couch cushions without a care in the world.

The triplets nod simultaneously and turn their heads back to the screen. No one seemed bothered that they may have nightmares later on. You shrugged to yourself and returned to watching the possessed girl turn her head in a full 360.

  
  


Hiccup:

He really wasn't one for horror movies, but after constantly being called a chicken by his friends he borrowed one from Astrid and decided to watch it with you. 

Hiccup winced at one particular gory scene. It was much of a slasher film then anything. "Ah geez. I don't think the human torso is supposed to twist like that.

"You're a big bad dragon master. Surely you've seen worse things than that." At the sight of his pale face though you concluded he hadn't. "If you want to close your eyes you can."

"That's what little kids do."

"I'm not judging you."

  
  


Jack:

The two of you were huddled on the couch, a (f/c) blanket cover your legs while you and Jack clutched onto eachother for dear life. Neither of you could tear your eyes away from the tv. Every once in a while it would be too much and Jack would hold onto you tighter while you would momentarily hide your face.

"Who's idea was it to watch a scary movie?" 

"I can't even remember." Jack turned his face away. "What kind of human creates something this messed up?!"


	32. Reader's Birhtday

Rapunzel:

You thought your eyes would pop out of their sockets. A six tier birthday cake greets you with a sparkly 'Happy Birthday'. Rapunzel, her parents, Pascal, and even Flynn sat at the long dining table; smiling at your bug wide eyes. It didn't stop there; of course not. The base of the beautiful cake was littered with presents that varied in size and color. Never in your entire life had your birthday felt as important as it did right then.

Rapunzel took your hand and led you closer to the table. "Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear (y/n). Happy birthday to you!" Of course Rapunzel wanted this day to be perfect for you. She was so utterly grateful that you were born into this world.

  
  


Merida:

"Yah gotta close yer eyes (y/n)!"

"They're closed!" You assured her. Now you were excited; what could Merida have gotten you?

"Hold out yer hands!"

You did as she instructed laying your palms face up in front of you. Merida placed your present carefully on your hands. You open your eyes and look down. "A... Bow."

Her face flushed as she tried not to meet your gaze. "I made it for you. Thought, maybe, I could teach you archery."

"I love it!" Your utterly happy smile surprised Merdia.

"Really?"

"Yes!" You hold the bow experimentally in your (right/left) hand. Pulling back the bow string slighlty to test the dexterity. "Plus I have the best teacher ever! Thank you Merida!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Ah, no problem (y/n). Happy birthday."

  
  


Hiccup:

"Okay, do you remember all the maneuvers and procedures I taught you?" Hiccup shouted to you over the roaring wind.

"Yes Hic." You reply absentmindedly. Really, you were too excited; ready to leap off of (d/n) at any moment.

"(y/n) it's really important taht you do blah blah blah blah..." Was all you heard before you propelled yourself off of (d/n)'s back and opened the wings in your wingsuit.

"(y/n)!!!"

"Best birthday ever!" You yell with a grin as you glide through the air along side (d/n).

After Hiccup's momentary heart attack subsides he finds himself smiling soon joins you. "Lets show the birthday girl how it's really done, bud."

  
  


Jack: (*Wax AKA "Waxy boy" is my Guardian OC. He's the Guardian of birthdays.^^')

"Really Jack. You've already given me so much for my birthday." You try pulling him to a stand-still as he continued to march forward with one of North's snow globes in his hand. "Plus I don't think it's a good idea to steal from another guardian."

"Nonesense (y/n). Waxy-boy* won't mind. It's just one birthday wish." He continues to pull you along with him. Ready to open up the portal you stop him by taking the glass snow globe away from him. 

"Jack. I don't need a silly candle to make my birthday wish come true." You grumble with a blush, rolling the sphere around in your hands timidly. "Just you being here with me today is my wish. You've already made it come true."

A soft smile gracing his face, Jack wraps his arms around you and puts his chin on top of your head; kissing your (h/c) hair ever so lovingly. "Happy birthday (y/n)."


	33. They have a nightmare about losing you

Rapunzel:

A heart breaking cry ripped you right out of your dream world. Despite being disoriented you knew it came from the brunette right beside you. After all, that was why you were sharing a bed with her; she had been having the same nightmare the entire week.

"Rapunzel?"

She looked at you wiith watery eyes and trembling lips. "I-I'm sorry. I woke you up again didn't I?"

You scooted closer to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay."

"I just can't stop dreaming about when Gotherl stabbed you." She tries her best to swallow back a sob.

"I'm alive though because of you Punz. Look at me. I'm alive. Your nightmare isn't real."

"But it could've ended up that way. You could've died." Rapunzel clings to you. "I could've lost you."

Gothel was gone; those events a thing of the past. But she was still badly traumitized.

  
  


Merida:

There was a knock at your door. You stumbled through the dark to get to the doorknob. The knocking becoming more frantic the longer it took you to open it.

Merida stood in front of you, pale as a ghost with panic in her wide eyes. Her hands immediately went to your face, repeating your name like a calming chant. You had never seen her look so scared.

"What're you doing here so late at night?" You ushered her inside your home. Her shaking increased your worry. "Mer? What's wrong?"

"I..." Merida was trying her best to calm herself. "C-Can I have some warm tea?"

A little confused at her request you obliged and came back with a cup of hot tea for her. She thanked you and took a sip, collecting her nerves all previous fear left her features. 

"I just needed to see you." Was all she said. Merida wouldn't tell you of the horrible nightmare she had just had. Never let on to how she cried so loud that she woke herself up. No, she was much too stubborn to admit any of this. That a mere nightmare was able to scare her.

  
  


Hiccup:

He was moving far too much in his sleep. You propped yourself up on your elbow and looked at his face. His brows were furrowed and his lips parted in a small cry.

Oh crap.

Hiccup was having a nightmare.

"Hic! Wake up!" You shook him.

His eyes snapped open and seeing your face made him want to cry in relief. He covered his face with his arm, trying to control his labored breathing.

"Hic?"

"I'm fine." Ever so quietly he added "You're fine."

"Are you sure?"

Hiccup leans up and gently kisses you. A blush tinting his cheeks. "Yeah. Positive."

  
  


Jack:

"(Y/N)!!"

In a panic you jump up and look around in a panic. "WHAT?! Jesus Christ what?!"

Jack stared at you with scared, unblinking eyes. His hands slid down your arms then gingerly touched your face and you could've sworn there were unshed tears in his eyes. He held you tightly against his chest and refused to let you go.

"Oh Man in Moon. I thought..." He shook the nightmare away from his head. The beating of your heart thumped against his chest. You were alive. You were here. Pitch could never distort that reality.


	34. They walk in on you singing

Rapunzel:

It was quite a surprise to Rapunzel; you never sang when she was around. You tended to get self-concious when Punz was in your presence while you were singing. She didn't want to ruin the moment so she kept as still as a pole and as quiet as a mouse. Watching you twirl around in place, eyes closed and a smile on your face as you sang to your heart's content. Rapunzel had to cover her mouth with her hands to prevent a delighted squeal from escaping.

  
  


Merida:

"What the..."

" _Cuz baby you're a firework!_ " You jumped up on your bed, hair brush in hand to substitute a microphone. You spotted Merida staring at you like you were a crazy person. Maybe you were. But that was okay. You pointed a finger at her and continued to sing. " _Come on show 'em what you're worth!_ "

(Sorry if you don't like Katy Perry :P)

  
  


Hiccup:

He chuckled at the sight of you singing without a care in the world. Like you were in your natural habitat. Unlike (d/n) who wished you would stop singing. You were in your own little world so you really could care less. 

" _I am not afraid to keep on living! I am not afraid to walk this world alone!_ "

Unfortunately for you since you had your head phones on you couldn't hear your boyfriend laughing as you pretended to be Gerard Way on stage.

  
  


Jack: (Again another Katy Perry song so if you don't like her you may just want to skip this one.)

Jack felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. You really knew how to move your body along with the music, that is when you thought you were alone. You swayed your hips seductively. He was pretty sure if you knew he was there you wouldn't even be dancing like that. So he stayed quiet for a bit.

"Are you ready for, ready for

_a perfect storm, perfect storm_

_cause once your mine, once your mine_

_There's no going back-"_

Jack decided to make his entrance. Much to your horror as the lyrics got stuck in your throat and you were rendered speechless. " _Uh. She's a beast. I call her karma. She eats your heart out like Jeffrey Dahmer._ "

"Jack!" You shrieked and threw a pillow at him. Wait... "How do you even know the lyrics?"

"Oh, I took your iPod a couple of days ago."

"... So that's where it was!"

"Hey (y/n), who's Jeffrey Dahmer?"

"Uh... You don't want to know."


	35. You braid their hair

Rapunzel:

With her long blonde hair it was always a hassle to even attempt to braid it. You'd get tired half way through. Much preferring her short brown hair.

"If you grow your hair out a little bit more I'll be able to French braid it." You muse, securing her hair with a silk lavender bow.

  
  


Merida:

"Ouch! (Y/n)!"

"Sorry!" You try untangling your fingers from her curls.

Merida hisses again as you try to run a brush. Through with hope that it would smooth out her hair; making it easier to braid. The damn thing got stuck in there too.

"This was a- OW!- bad idea!" She cringes as you finally yank the brush out.

  
  


Hiccup:

He didn't mind really. You were enjoying yourself and it felt soothing.

"Having fun (y/n)?" He chuckles.

"Mmhmm! You look good with braids I your hair~"

  
  


Jack:

Jack laughed at himself in the mirror after you were done braiding his short white hair. A tiny braid stuck up straight on top of his head.

"If the other guardians ever saw me like this they would never let me forget about it."


	36. You walk in on them changing

Rapunzel:

"Hey Punz" you gave a quick tap to her door before pushing it open "where do you want to eat lunch to...day..."

Her head quickly turns and then emits a shrill shriek as she attempts to cover her bra clad chest.

"(y/n)!!"

"I knocked!"

  
  


Merida:

The two of you had spent the day at the river. After pushing each other and splashing in the icy cold water you both decided it was time to go back to the castle and change.

As instructed by her mother you changed in a seperate room but after you were done you went to go see if Merida was done.

"Mer? You done yet?" There was no reply so you peeped through the little window on her door. From what you could see, her room was empty so you decided to go in and wait for her. Only her room wasn't quite as empty as you thought it was.

"Hey!" Merida was sitting on her bed in only her underwear as she scrambled to find something to cover herself in.

"Oh geez!" You close your eyes with your hands. "I'm sorry!"

With eyes still closed you turn around and slam yourself into the hard, wooden, door.

"Owie..." You mumble.

"Idiot."

  
  


Hiccup:

You couldn't stop staring at him while he changed (as creepy as that sounded) and surprisingly you felt no shame in the act. Originally you had accidentally peeked at him changing when you stepped into his room. Hiccup still showed no sign that he had noticed you.

You bit down hard on your lip to supress a squeal at the sight of his bare torso. Hiccup may not have noticed, but Toothless did. Posted on a ceiling beam he leapt off and alerted Hiccup to an intruder.

"Dang it Toothless!" You curse the dragon. "So much for the free strip-tease."

"Okay, I think you've seen enough (y/n)." He ushers you out of his room but you catch the red tint of his cheeks just before he closes the door on you.

  
  


Jack:

"Jack?!"

"Oh, hey (y/n)." He continues to slip off his sweatshirt.

"Why are you taking your clothes off in my room?" You try to avert your eyes but the sight before you is incredibly tempting.

"I got paint all over my jacket when I snuck into the Warren." Indeed his jacket was splattered with purple, yelow, and blue pastel paint. "Never bringing North's elves there ever again."

. . .

"(y/n)? You okay?"

You couldn't stop your body from falling over.


	37. When they get drunk

Rapunzel:  
It wasn't exactly Flynn's entire fault although later on both you and Punz would claim that it was to her parents. Sure he had taken you and Rapunzel to the Snuggly Duckling. Sure he offered the both of you alcoholic beverages. But neither you nor Flynn expected Rapunzel to be such a light weight. She couldn't take a single step without almost landing face first onto the ground.  
"(y/n)." She mumbles into your neck after you catch for the seventh time.  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't feel good."  
"Please don't throw up on me."

Merida:  
No one noticed either of you at her parents' party. There was too many people laughing loudly and sometimes even brawling. You turned your back for literally a second and you had gotten seperated from Merida. When you found her you knew something was up.  
"Mer, a-are you drunk?"  
"Naaaah! That's *hic* impossible (y/n)!" She swayed on her feet as she stumbled toward you. Yup, her breath reaked of alcohol. "Lets go git anudder!"  
"Merida, no."

Hiccup:  
When Hiccup got drunk he became incredibly clingy and would wrap himself around you like a snake. In the beginning it didn't seem so bad. Until you had to use the bathroom.  
"Hic! Let go! I gotta pee!" You struggled to get out of his death grip; dragging him as you tried to get to the bathroom.  
"But babe... I-I just want to be with you." He childishly held onto you, refusing to let go.  
"Hiccup, I'm going to pee all over you if you don't let me go." Eventually you were able to pull him off (with the help of Astrid). But you could hear him tapping to the bathroom door until you came out, only to cling to you once more.

Jack:  
He didn't even think he was able to get drunk. North never seemed to when he added a little something 'special' to his hot chocolate. Then again he was Russian. Jack should never have insisted that he try North's secret ingrediant.  
What tipped you off that he was drunk? He flew right into your window. When you went outside to see if he was okay he was a giggling mess on the ground.


	38. When you get drunk

Rapunzel:  
You were swaying a lot on your feet and Rapunzel panicked when she realized all the glass bottles on your floor.  
"(y/n)! Are you drunk?!"  
You giggle and nod your head. "Just-Just a liiiitle bit!"  
"(y/n)-"  
"Hug meh Punz!" You threw your arms open and fall forward.  
Luky for you she catches you just as you pass out.  
  
  


Merida:  
She found it absolutely hilarious when you were a stumbling drunk. That is until you attempted to go down the stairs.  
"(y/n)! Get back here!"  
"Yooo 'git back 'ere." you yell back at her. "I'ma independent woman who need no Merida!"  
"You're drunk!"  
"Darn tootin' I am!"  
  
  


Hiccup:  
"Okay (y/n), you've had enough." Hiccup tries to take away your bottle but you slap his hand and craddle the bottle close to your chest.  
"Ay ay! Keep yo hands to yerself boy. " You stick your tongue out at him and then proceed to chug the rest of your bottle.  
He sighs, definetly not looking forward to the major hangover you are guaranteed to have in the morning.  
  
  
Jack:  
"How many of these have you had?" he asks. Jack was worried you might get alcohol poisening.  
You weren't able to answer as you proceeded to throw up. Jack held your hair back and rubbed soothing circles on your back.


	39. They see you naked

Rapunzel:

"I-I know I'm not much to look at." You shamefully admitted and immediately you felt the instinct to cover yourself and hide from her.

She hadn't said anything which was worrying you. Instead Rapunzel gently touches your face then gingerly kisses your lips. Her cheeks were as red as your's when she pulls away.

"I don't want you to ever feel self-conscious around me (y/n). I always think you're beautiful no matter what."

  
  


Merida:

"MER!!"

"AH! Sorry! I thought you said you were done!" She shields her eyes and almost topples over a bush.

You sink yourself further into the flowing water. So much for Merida being a look out. When you finally got out of the river, fully dressed, you looked behind a bush to see Merida still covering her eyes with a blush and mumbling something incoherent.

"I guess we're even now." You chuckle.

  
  


Hiccup:

Sure, you weren't really in the nude; your bra was still on as were your pants. But the way Hiccup was acting you might as well have been. His hands hovered over your breasts, unsure what to do. He hadn't really expected your shirt to come off in your little make-out session that had gotten too intense.

"Umm.... Those are boobs." He dumbly stated in his frazzled state.

You instantly burst out laughing much to his embarrassment. You even had to push him off of you so you could hold onto your aching stomach as you continued to laugh.

  
  


Jack:

"Wow."

"Shut up." You mumble and try to ignore the heat rising on your cheeks.

"Wow."

"Is 'wow' the only thing you can say?" Now you wanted him to stop gaping at you as you readjusted your towel.

Jack opened his mouth at a loss for words then closed it. He cleared his throat. "You.... Um..."

"Yeah. I was naked. Sorry you had to see me like that. It won't happen again."

"WHAT?! NO!"

"No?" Your confused at his outburst.

"I want to see you like that again!" Despite the situation being a little mature, his smile was innocent as his eyes looked at you with such adoration.


	40. Showering together

Rapunzel:  
"Oh god!" You hiss and clamp your eyes shut, accidentally bumping into Rapunzel in your blind distress.  
"What's wrong (y/n)?!" she steadies you so you don't slip.  
"Soap got into my eye!"  
"Don't rub your eyes! Wash it out with water." Rapunzel gets you underneath the shower head. "Open your eyes."  
"Noooo it burns!"  
  
Merida:  
SMACK  
"(Y/N)!" Merida whips around so she could face you. Her red curls subdued and limp from the running water.  
You giggle and roll up the little washcloth once more. It was a dangerous game you were playing but you absolutely loved how flustered she got. She'd swat you away and try to move farther away from you but the shower wasn't that big. Merida didn't exactly have anywhere to hide.  
"Mwuahaha come here Merida~"  
  
Hiccup:  
Hiccup had to use a little chair in the shower since he took off his peg leg when in the shower. He tries reaching for the shampoo which is higher up than expected. You notice this and offer to hand it to him or at least place it on the floor next to him.  
"No. I... got it." He grunts and lifts himself up a little. Hiccup does eventually get the bottle but without his other foot to stabilize him he ends up falling on you.  
"This is really awkward." You struggle to get up, your head hurting from hitting the tile floor. "And you're really heavy."  
  
Jack:  
"What's wrong Jack?"  
He's pressed himself up against the farthes side of the shower. "The water's too hot."  
"No it's not."  
"I feel like a lobster."  
"It's not that hot. Don't be a baby." You continue to stand underneath the water.  
"There's steam filling the bathroom!" He whines. "(y/n)...."  
"Urgh FINE!"  
"Yay! ^3^ I win!"


	41. Playing the pocky game

Rapunzel:  


Her lips quivered around the chocolate part of the biscuit treat as your face inched closer and closer. It sounded like fun when you told her about it but now all Rapunzel was thinking about was your lips and the loud fluttering of her heart. She unconciously clenched down on her teeth from growing so flustered, breaking the stick of pocky in half and losing the game.  
  
  


Merida:  


Merida was determined to win this game. It was simple enough when you explained the rules. But when your lips touched she completely forgot about the game as the two of you kiss.  
  
  


Hiccup:  


"C'mon Hic! It's fun!"  


He looks at your pleading face then at the red little box in your hands. Hiccup really didn't feel like playing; couldn't he just kiss you without the obstacle of playing? Your lips were so much more tastier.  


At that last thought Hiccup tried to hide his blush. "A-Alright."  


Either way he still got to kiss you.  


"Yay! Okay, let me just-" You look down at the pocky box to find that the white packaging containing the biscuits were gone.  


Toothless and (d/n) had already eaten them.  
  
  


Jack:  


"Do you want to play?"  


"Sure."  


"Then you're gonna have to stop eating them otherwise we won't have any to play with."  


He shrugs and takes a pocky stick out. "Say 'ah' (y/n)~"  


Rolling your eyes you part your lips slightly. Jack put the other end in his mouth and the two of you proceeded to slowly bite on each side until the pocky has been reduced to a tiny bit. You try to quickly claim it as your own until Jack uses his tongue to slip it into his own mouth.  


"Hey! You cheated!"  


Jack grins. "You never said I couldn't use my tongue."  


To make up for it he swoops down and kisses you.  


"I'm still mad."  


"Well, we can always play again."


	42. When you sleep in the same bed

Rapunzel: 

She always held you close to her like you were a stuffed animal. You'd complain at first about how Rapunzel clung to you while you slept, but eventually you'd give in and lay in her arms. Body relaxed and comfortable. Not fighting it was probably the best option. It felt nice once you did stop fighting.   
  


Merida: 

After getting into bed the two of you would just stay up and talk for a while. Then before falling asleep, Merida would hold onto your hand as she slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  


Hiccup: 

You liked wrapping yourself around him like you were a snake. Intertwining your legs with his and circling your arms around his waist you used him as a human body pillow. 

"(y/n)" Hiccup mumbled. "Shouldn't the guy be the big spoon?" 

"Nah shut up." you yawn into his shoulder blade and nuzzle his back.   
  


Jack: 

You liked sleeping in the same bed with him, you really did. But his feet were always so freaking cold and he seemed to enjoy putting them right next to your's. 

"Put some socks on Jack." 

"Why?" 

"Cuz your feet are freezing!" 

He groaned and tried to cuddle with you but you kept him at bay. "Socks Jack." 

"Okay fine!" Jack makes it sound like the biggest hassle as he literally rolls out of your nice warm bed and onto the floor in search of socks to wear.


	43. You two get lost

Rapunzel:   


"Don't worry Punz." You hugged your scared girlfriend and smoothed out her brunette hair. "We'll get back home. And even if we can't find a way ourselves your parents will send a whole army to look for you." 

"And you too." Rapunzel rubs at her eyes, feeling embarrassed for freaking out. Pascal, trying to cheer her up as well, snuggles up to her face. 

With a weak smile you hold on tightly to her hand. "Yeah. Me too."   
  


Merida: 

"Ah dang it!" 

"What?" 

"We've been going in the wrong way!" Merida glares at the map. "No wonder we've been walking around for two hours!" 

"Oh great." You moan and lean your head on Angus' side. "It's getting dark." 

"I'll climb up a tree and see where the castle is from above." 

You make yourself cozy on the ground. "You go do that. I'm tired from all that walking." 

You really had nothing to worry about when you were with Merida. She has everything under control.   
  


Hiccup: 

"Crap. I think..." 

"Don't you say it." Hiccup's voice echoes through the cave. One hand holding your's while the other carries a torch. 

"Hic." 

"(y/n), we're not lost. I know where we're going." He tries to assure you. 

You hold in a groan. A cave was the worst place to get lost in."   
  


Jack: 

"Are you scared?" he asked you, a little worried about your well-being. 

You shake your head. "No, not at all. We're not lost. Just going on an extra long adventure." 

Jack smiles at you. Always making the darkest situation brighter; that's what he loved about you. It wasn't so bad as long as he was with you. 

"But I am kinda hungry. If we don't find food soon I'm gonna resort to cannibalism." Your sweet smile sent Jack on edge as he now looked desperately for a way back home.


	44. When they get hurt

Rapunzel:  
When you hear her yelp you immediately put down whatever you were doing and run to where Rapunzel is.  
"Rapunzel?! What's wrong?!"  
You find her in the kitchen, the castle staff already helping her. She's clutching her arm with a pained expression as a maid tries to put her arm under cold water.  
"O-Oh! (y/n)!" Rapunzel instantly perks up, forgetting about her previous pain.  
"What happened?" you ask her.  
"I was baking cookies and I accidentally bumped my arm on the tray I just took out from the oven." she admits sheepishly.   
"Be careful. You almost gave me a heart attack." You hold onto your chest and take a deep breath.  
  
Merida:  
"Ow!"  
"Merida, stop. Your wrist isn't going to get any better if you keep trying to use it." You made her put her bow down. She had badly sprained her wrist while practicing sword fighting with her dad.  
"Urgh! I hate this!' Merida pouts. "I can't don anything!"  
"Just give it some time. It'll heal quicker if you don't put stress on it." You try to reason with your red haired lass. She looks at you with exaspperation. "Or you can do whatever you want Ms. Stubborn."  
  
Hiccup:  
"Hic! You're bleeding!"  
"What? Oh, looks like I am." He seems genuinely surprised as he looks down at his stomach.  
"It looks like it hurts. How did you not notice?" You wince, your fingers ghosting over the bleeding cut.  
Hiccup smiles at your concern. But then you smacked him on the chest. "What was that for?"  
"You need to be more careful dummy!" You smack him one more time before pulling him into your home to clean his wound.  
  
Jack:  
"I told you it was a bad idea Jack." You shake your head and put an ice pack on his swollen eye.  
He shrugs with a grin. "Eh, it was fun while it lasted. I'll be fine. It's just a little black eye."  
"It looks like its pulsating."  
"(y/n), what're you doing?"  
Poke  
"OW!!" Jack cries while rolling into the fetal position. "Ow! Man in Moon why?!"


	45. They turn into a child

Rapunzel: 

It was like a fresh start for her parents. When you woke up you find the king and queen cuddling a very tiny version of Rapunzel. Once her little chubby face spotted you she broke out into a big smile, little tiny hands reaching out toward you. Although it was a serius problem you would solve it later. For now you'd let her parents enjoy what they missed out on all those years ago.   
  


Merida: 

"Aw, look at the wee lassie!" you mewled, lifting her up on to your lap. Merida was now about the size of her brothers. She was currently munching on a cake while Fergus looked about ready to explode from her cuteness. 

"I've really gotta stop going to that witch." her tiny little voice mumbles. Merida's angry expression wasn't as intimidating when she looked like a child.   
  


Hiccup: 

"(y/n)..." he struggled against your hold. "Please..." 

"But you're so cute Hic!" you nuzzled your face in his chestnut hair. What a sweet little baby he was. Toothless and (d/n) sniffed at this little person; doubtful that it was really your boyfriend. 

Ruff and Tuff couldn't stop laughing. Even Astrid and Fishlegs tried to hide their giggles at Hiccup's expense. 

"Aw, does little Hiccup have a poopy diaper?" Snotlout mocked. 

"Shut up Snot." You glare at him. No one makes fun of your baby Hiccup.   
  


Jack: 

A little Jack proved to be even worse than an older Jack. All day you were running after him; he was a mischievous little bastard. 

"Jack! Get back here!" You once again found yourself chasing after him. Also finding out that little Jack preferred to be nude. 

"Never!" he giggled and trotted away from you. I it weren't running away from you, you'd admit that his little butt was adorable. 

"Jackson Overland Frost! You get back here right now and put your clothes on!"


	46. You walk in on them singing

Rapunzel: 

You loved her voice regardless of if she was singing or not. It became even more beautiful when she did though. You'd just closer your eyes with a smile on your lips and listen with content. 

_"Green finch and linnet bird, nightengale, black bird, how is it you sing?"_

  
  


Merida: 

She hardly ever sang. It wasn't because she had a bad voice, on the contrary it was lovely. Merida just got really embarrassed. That's why when you found her in the stables singing while she brushed out Angus you stayed absolutely quiet. 

_"All I see are stars, suddenly some days. My eyes lead me astray, faraway down the street. Until I come back to steal a glance at the sun, or even look the sky straight in the eye. All I see are stars."_   
  


Hiccup: 

"(y/n)?!" He's blushing badly. You'd accidentally walked in on him singing. 

"No, don't stop Hiccup." You sat cross-legged on the floor. "Please continue." 

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. You waited patiently until he got the courage to sing again. But this time the song was different and made you tear up a bit. He'd told you about the significance of this song. 

_"I'll swim and sail on savages seas with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity."_   
  


Jack: 

Jack had taken your iPod again and was moving his butt to the beat of the music while belting out the lyrics. You were grinning from ear to ear at the sight. Opening the video camera on your phone; you would enjoy this much more later. 

_"I am chosen, wretched and divine! I am the unspoken, the one they left behind! Fearless, fight until we die! I am broken, the wretched and divine!"_


	47. They go missing

Rapunzel:

"Wh-What?!" Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach in a sickening manner. 

Her mother tries to wipe her eyes but a new wave of tears prevent her from doing so. "We can't find her anywhere. We've sent all our soldiers to look for her. It's like when she was a baby all over again. I can't believe this is happening again." 

The king of Corona tries to console his grief stricken wife with a grave face of his own. You and Flynn look at each other with immense worry. Instantly volunteering to join the search for her. The only thing that calmed you down was the fact that Pascal was with her to comfort the princess   
  


Merida: 

Kidnapping was out of the question. Merida would've easily apprehended her would-be kidnapper. The very thought was inconceivable. Fergus was causing an uproar, the whole entirety of Dunbroch was in chaos; Elinor on the verge of a panic attack didn't even have the heart to try and keep the peace. You couldn't think. You stepped out to the stables, Angus was there so she couldn't have left volunterringly. You yourself were starting to feel panicked. 

"Merida... Where are you?" you mumble and pet Angus. You pushed back your bad feelings with determination. You would find her. Hoisting yourself on the enormous horse you took hold of his reins with authority. "C'mon Anugs. Lets go find our princess." 

He neighed as if in agreement.   
  


Hiccup: 

It had been days since anyone last saw Hiccup or Toothless. Everyone was beginning to freak out; Hiccup had never been gone for this long. Since becoming chief he couldn't stay away from Berk for too long. His expeditions lasted about half of the day now. Something terribly bad must have happened. Search parties were already being formed but you decided to take matters into your own hands. 

"I'm going to start looking for him." you hopped onto (d/n)'s back. 

"We're coming too (y/n)." Astrid and Valka were right by your side. 

You would've loved the help but you shook your head. "One of you has to watch over Berk while the other leads the other search party. 

Both women looked at eachother, not ready to stand down. Eventually they both conceeded, letting (d/n) take off into the sky.   
  


Jack: 

"He's missing?" 

North nodded, dark brows furrowed. Toothiana was wringing her hands in a worried manner and was pacing back and forth. Sandy was trying to get her to sit down. Even the guardian of hope had a solemn air about him. 

"Well what do you plan on doing?" Surely they must have a plan to look for him. It would be fucked up if they didn't. 

"Of course we're going to look for him. But... it'll be hard since we have no idea where to start." North admitted. "Tooth is going to send out what fairies she can. I'll keep my eye on the globe." 

"Is that it? What about me? Can I do anything to help?" Your voice held a pleading tone in it. Beyond worry now; what they were offering wasn't enough to satisfy you. 

"(y/n)." He sets a big hand on your shoulder. "In order to find Jack we need to keep our wits. I know you're worried about him. So are we. We will find him. Keep hope (y/n)." 

Taking a deep breath you reluctantly nodded.


	48. You rescue them

Rapunzel: 

Just as her parents feared someone did kidnap Rapunzel and was seeking a very ridiculous amount of ransom money from the king and queen. You and Flynn were able to aprehend the vile man and force him to reveal where he was keeping your princess. He laughed and spat in your face; to Flynn's shock you actually punched the man in the face. The former thief had to pull you away unless Rapunzel's kidnapper go unconcious. Flynn took over the interrogation as you quietly fumed behind him. Maximus had gone off to bring the rest of the guards to your aid. They arrived like a swarm of bees and the kidnapper had no other option but to reveal where she was. You rushed to the place where he hid her- a closet. Rapunzel looked slightly scared when you threw open the door; her mouth hidden behind a strip of cloth and her hands and legs tied behind her. She started crying immediately when she realized it was you. 

"I'm here Rapunzel!" you removed her gag and bindings, now allowing her to cling on to you desperately. 

"(y/n)!" she cries and you return the embrace with equal amount of desperation. 

"Ssh. I'm here Punz. I'm here."   
  


Merida: 

The Will O' the Wisps were right there when you needed help finding Merida. They took you to the old witch's hut where she gave you a sword that would help aid you in defeating whatever monster you were to come across. Those little blue flames led you to Merida. She was bleeding in the darkest part of the forest where no one dared to go. Of course only Merida would be crazy to go out there. When she spotted you and Angus she struggled to get up. 

"(y/n)! Git outta here!" she yells. 

"Are you insane? I'm not leaving you here!" you shout back at her and hop off of Angus. 

"No (y/n)! You don't understand!" She looks around frantically. "Please just git outta here!" 

"Not without you Merida." Determination set in your (e/c) irises, you help her to stand up. When you turn around you see an elderly man in a black suit standing between you and a freaked out Angus. Merida pales at the sight of him and stutters out your name. You on the other hand are not afraid as you pull out the sword the witch gave you. 

"Are you the one who attacked her?" you point your blade at him. As you did so you noticed something strange about his feet. They were cloved hooves like that of a pig or a goat. 

"He's the Black Donald." Merida murmurs. 

"The devil..." You whisper, slightly feeling a tinge of fear now. 

At his name he smiles wickedly revealing jagged teeth and charges after you. You swing your sword at him, slightly knicking his arm. He hisses at the contact of the blade that had a bear etched on it. A thought came to you: had the witch known you'd run into the Black Donald? 

"That sneaky witch." You grin at your realization as you swung it again at the devil. It hit him right in the side of his torso, making smoke rise from where it struck. The Black Donald pulled away; giving you one last nasty glare he diappeared back to the hell he came from. 

Merida eyes the enchanted sword. "That witch finally gave us something that works."   
  


Hiccup: 

"Hiccup!" You quickly dismount (d/n) and go the the edge of a deep, narrow, canyon. If it weren't for (d/n)'s keen eyes spotting them you would've bypassed this aream. Hiccup lay unconcious at the bottom of the trench while Toothless had a boulder ontop of one of his wings, looking up at you with new hope. He cries out to you. How they got down there you'd find out later when you got them out of there. 

"I'll climb down there and get Hiccup first." you pulled on your leather gloves tightly. "You stay here (d/n)." 

Once you start your descent you bite down on your lip in a wince. The rocks that you were gripping onto were sharp; even wearing your gloves they pierced through the material and cut up your hands. It was agony making your way slowly down. Beads of sweat budding at your temples and pooling on your upper lip. Heart pounding with fear that you would slip and fall. Eventually you finally got to the bottom, your feet making contact with solid ground. Going straight to Hiccup you yell up at (d/n) to lower the rope. (He/She) would pull him up while. You wrapped the rope around him, making sure it was secure and that it wouldn't slip off of him. As (d/n) hoisted him up you went to Toothless. Examining the boulder you tried to roll it off of him. You didn't have much muscle to begin with but it budged a little bit and that was enough for you to keep pushing it. After about what seemed like half an hour of pushing and ramming yourself into the boulder it slid off of Toothless' wing. With excitement he tried to prance around, but there was pain in his wing that prevented him from doing so. After tying up Toothless for (d/n) to lift out you waited for your turn. Dying to return home.   
  


Jack: 

He groans, feeling a throbbing in his head and soreness all over his body as he tries to open his eyes. Lips extremely dry Jack ran his tongue over them to give it some moisture. However he tasted blood. 

"Jack?" Your voice was a God send to him. Your face was even better and gave him the strength to open his eyes and lift himself up. 

"(y/n)!" Jack eagerly throws his arms around you and send the both of you tumbling to the ground. 

"Be careful you fool! You're still hurt!" you half heartedly scold him. But you were thankful that he was finally awake. When you finally found him he was almost dead (or so you thought) which scared you because you didn't think a guardian could die. Jack had a big, ugly bruise on his forehead and other lacerations all over his face and body. You didn't know what happened or who he got in a fight with. You were just happy that he was here with you and alive. 

"Oh Jack." you bury your face into his dirty sweatshirt. "I missed you so much. 

Jack smiles and kisses your head. His hold on you became tighter despite the pain it caused him. He wanted you close to him no matter what. "I missed you too (y/n). Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For being my hero."


	49. You get caught making out

Rapunzel:

"Oh geez! Bad timing!" Flynn slowly backed away while covering his eyes. Before Rapunzel could shriek you put your hand in front of her mouth. You really didn't want the whole castle to see the two of you in this situation. 

"Flynn! Get out already!" You hiss. 

"I'm going!"   
  
Merida: 

Tiny giggles alerted you to three little peepers. You quickly pull your hands away from her chest and pat Merida's arm; trying to push her away in the process. 

"Mer! Your brothers!" 

"Huh?" her eyes are still glazed over and her face flushed giving her an erotic look. That is until she turns to see where you're pointing at. Instantly she jumps away from you and chases after her curly haired brothers. "Urgh! Get back here you little devils!"   
  
Hiccup: 

You tugged slightly at his hair to deepen the kiss and pressed yourself closer to him, causing Hiccup to moan. He tended to be the vocal one when making out. Tiny moans here and there when you pulled on the right places. Hiccup had to come up for air, panting heavily as you still clung to his chest. You feel his body stiffen. 

"M-mom?!" 

At that you wiggle in his hold to see a wide eyed Valka staring at the two of you like you had chopped off Hiccup's head. 

"H-Hello Valka. Lovely day it is..." Your voice is shaky as you weakly smile at her.   
  
Jack: 

"Ah crap!" In your attempt to push Jack away you accidentally slap your boyfriend. 

"I-I'm soory for interrupting." Toothiana looks frazzled as her lilac irises nervously move away from you and Jack. "It's just that... We're having a Guardians meeting right now." 

"Five more minutes?" Jack pouts. 

This time when you slap him it's on purpose.


	50. They accidentally pass gas

Rapunzel: 

It was the most feminine sounding toot you had ever heard. When you look over at her Rapunzel is already staring at you with a mortified expression. 

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!' Punz hides her face in her hands; slowly dying from utter embarrassment. 

"It's okay Punz. It was kinda cute. Like a little mouse fart." 

"Don't say that!" she squeals and gently smacks your arm. "It was disgusting!"   
  


Merida: 

"Pft-" 

"Don't you dare!" she's glaring at you while covering her butt; as if that would take back what she had done. But you being childish couldn't resist laughing.   
  


Hiccup: 

His whole body freezes. Refusing to glance your way. Maybe you didn't hear it. 

"Did you just..." Oookay, you definently heard it. 

"Ah geez. Sorry (y/n)." It's cute the way his cheeks light up when he's been humiliated. 

You scrunch up your nose. "What did you eat Hic? Smells pretty bad." 

Hiccup groans and apologizes once more. You loved giving him a hard time. 

"I'm kidding Hiccup~"   
  


Jack: 

"Whoops." 

"Ew Jack." You scoot away from him. 

"Come back~" He grins and pulls you back towad him. 

"No!" You squirm in his hold, trying to get away. 

"If you love me you have to love my farts too!" 

"Says who?!" Voice sounding a bit stuffy as you try not to breathe. 

"That's the law of love (y/n)!" 

"No it's not!"


	51. They hit you

Rapunzel:

The loud clanging of your head against her frying pan could be heard through out the castle. Even louder was your pained cry. 

"Oh (y/n)!!" Rapunzel immediately drops the pan and rushes to your side. "I'm so sorry! Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were behind me!" 

You couldn't really concentrate on her words though due to the loud drumming in your head and the world that twisted and tilted in your vision.   
  
  
Merida: 

You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had been irritable all day, though that doesn't excuse her actions. When you accidentally let slip how childish she was acting your face was instantly met with her hand. You're stunned at first and when Merida realizes what she had done the anger inside her died and turned into over flowing guilt. 

"I-I'm so sorry (y/n). I..." her hand flew to her forehead and the other to her chest. She had hit you. The girl she loved. How could she ever make it up you. 

"Hey, it's fine. I'm a tough girl. I can take a slap." you gave her a small smile that quickly turned cold. "But don't you ever do that again." 

She gulped, slightly terrified.   
  
  
Hiccup: 

"Ow! Watch where you're flailing those noodle arms of your's Hic." 

"Sorry (y/n)! Does it hurt?" He touches your face and examines your eye. Hiccup, like usual, while really getting into the story he was telling had smacked you in the eye while describing how big the dragon he encountered was. 

"Yeah. As long as you keep your arms at your sides while you're talking." You mumble.   
  
  
Jack: 

"(y/n)! Are you okay?!" Jack had accidentally hit you hard with his staff while trying to show off. You wouldn't tell him out loud that it actually hurt a lot. Instead you send him a deadly scowl and take his staff. Gripping onto the wood tightly you proceeded to beat him with it. 

"Ow! (y/n)! I'm-Ow-sorry!" When he can't block your hits he resorts to running away from you. "I said I'm sorry babe!"


	52. They make food for you

Rapunzel:  


"Do you want anymore pancakes (y/n)?" She's holding up a plate piled high with them. Even though there were chefs at the palace, Rapunzel enjoyed cooking for you. She tended to over feed you though until you couldn't even get up from your chair.  


Your fork falls out of your hand as you slump in your seat. "No... More... food."  
  
  
  


Merida:  


"I made this for you (y/n)!"  


You eye the tiny tart suspiciously. From experience you knew not to accept food from her that she "made". The last time you did you turned into a child.  


"I-I'm good."  


"Nonsense! Try it!" she pushes it toward you.  


"Noooo!!" You shriek while high tailing it out of there.  


"(y/n)! Git back here!"  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


"Here (y/n)!"  


"Aw thanks Hic-" The food before you looked absolutely revolting. Hesitantly looking at a proud Hiccup, you gather your courage and lifted a piece with your fork. You couldn't bear to dissapoint Hiccup. Right when the food touched your tongue you literally had to force it down your throat.  


"Well?"  


"I think I should do the cooking from now on." you groaned while trying to keep your vomit at bay.  
  
  
  


Jack:  


"Heeeeey!"  


"What?"  


"My (favorite food) is frozen!" You hold up your cold, brick-like, (food).  


"Whoops~" He smiles sheepishly. "I am a winter spirit after all. Anyway it's the thought that counts, right?"  


"Your thoughts aren't going to feed my stomach!"


	53. They want children

Rapunzel:  


"You do know how babies are made, right Punz?"  


You and Rapunzel decided to spend the day in Corona. A woman had handed Rapunzel her new born baby, excited for the princess to be embracing her child. Gazing at the baby's tiny face, Punz looked over at you with bright eyes saying that the two of you should have a baby.  


"Um... No." Rapunzel blushes and hands back the baby.  


You shake your head and smile. She was far too pure and innocent. But that's what you loved about her.

  
  
  


Merida:  


"Urgh. I hope we don't have triplets!" Merida hisses after wrestling with her brothers.  


"And who exactly is going to be carrying this hypothetical child for 9 months?"  


"You."  


"Oh really?" you chuckle at her answer.  


"What? You want me to be the one getting fat?" She raises an eyebrow in skepticism. Being pregnant would mean giving up riding Angus and climbing mountains. You knew that she would never sacrifice her freedom. You still didn't like how she atomatically assumed that you would be the one getting preggers.  
  
  
  


Hiccups:  


"What?" you ask him tentatively. He had been looking over at you with a secret smile. It was starting to weird you out a bit.  


"Oh nothing." Hiccup continues to grin. "Just wondering if our kid will look like you or me."  


"Wh-What?!" A burning blush spreads across your face. It was shocking to you that someone would actually want you to have their baby.  


"Hm, maybe it'll look a little bit like both of us." he hums in thought. "With your (e/c) eyes."  


"And your shaggy brown hair." you give a small smile, already imagining a tiny little child with his hair.  
  
  
  


Jack:  


"(y/n)! Look at this cute onesie!" he's pointing at it on your computer screen.  


You turn your head away from the tv. "Why are you looking at onesies?"  


Jack ignores your question and continues to admire the picture on the screen. "It's got little snowflakes! Let's buy it!"  


"We're not buying a onesie Jack. We don't even have a baby."  


"Well, not yet." he grins to himself not taking his eyes off the laptop. "Oh look! It comes with a little beanie!"


	54. AU!You fangirl together

Rapunzel:  


The two of you were watching the Avengers on DVD and while your dear girlfriend was squealing over Captain America's fine ass, you however were jumping up and down on the couch at the sight of (character's name). Neither of you felt jealous toward the other.  


"They're so hot!" you both shriek simultaneously.  
  
  


Merida:  


"(y/n)!" you hear Merida calling you from across the store. You put down the shirt you were admiring and head over to where your girlfriend is freaking out. There she is surrounded by (favorite show) merchandise. You immediately fangirl along with her, wishing you could buy every thing.  
  
  


Hiccup:  


"What?!" Hiccup's exclamation almost causes the bowl of popcorn to spill over. "I can't believe it! She's-"  


You were equally apalled as you dig your nails into his arm, refusing to tear your eyes away from the tv. "That bitch! She was behind it all along!"  


Growling and shouting ensues as more unfolds in the tv show you and Hiccup have been binge watching on Netflix.  


(Btw the show Hic and reader are watching is Attack on Titan ;3)  
  
  


Jack:  


You jump at Jack's high pitch scream. Slightly concerened, you turn your attention to Jack who has an incredibly wide grin on his face.  


"You okay?"  


"(y/n)! (band name) is going to be doing a concert in (city name)!"  


"What?!" you take the laptop away from him to see for yourself. "Ah! No way!"  


"Can we go?!" Jack is shaking your shoulders, unable to control his excitement. He'd never been to a concert before despite being alive for hundreds of years.  


"Hell yeah we can!"


	55. You scare them

Rapunzel:  


You had to contain your mischievous giggles as you lay on your belly underneath her bed. The urge to scare your sweet princess had gotten too strong; you really didn't know what had gotten into you. You could hear her enter the room and soon you were able to see her feet standing at the side of her bed. She was humming softly, unaware of the monster lurking underneath her bed. Biting down on your lip as you smiled, your fingers wiggled out and grabbed at her ankles.  


Her soft humming escalates into a scream; you let go to allow her to back away. That is when you let out the stream of laughing that had been building up within you. She crouches down and you see her hazel eyes glaring at you.  


"(Y/n)!!"  
  
  
  


Merida:  


It was incredibly latest night when you soundlessly slithered into her room; becoming one with the shadows with ease. This was payback for her scaring you all week. She'd learn the hard way not to mess with you. You pulled down the monster mask that was laying on top of your head. Slowly approaching her bed you find her cuddled up to a pillow, fast asleep. You grinned behind your mask as your prepare your assault.  


"RAWWWR!!!" You roar out and clamp down your claws on her body.  


She screams and punches you in the stomach, not knowing it was you. Your mighty form crumbled to the ground in pain.  


"(Y/n)?! What the hell are you doing?!"  


You couldn't reply. You were too busy crying on the ground.  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


"Oh god Hiccup!!" You cry out in pain.  


Immediately he runs over to you and is horrified to see that you're missing an arm, blood dripping down the side of your body.  


"What happened?!" His face has drained of all color, looking incredibly pale at the sight.  


"I... I" your eyes roll back and for a moment he fears that the amount of blood you lost will make you pass out. But then a sly little smirk appears on your lips as you slip your arm back into your sleeve. "I'm kidding~"  


Hiccup's at a complete loss of words, mouth gaping wide open, arms still held out as if to catch you. He looks over at (d/n) who is making a certain sound that must've been laughter. Shifting his gaze to Toothless he sees that he's not the only one who got duped in your morbid prank. Both him and Toothless stare at you and (d/n) hysterically laughing.  
  
  
  


Jack:  


"(y/n)?" The white haired guardian is searching around your small room for you. Not bothering to check your closet that's slightly cracked open. Jack has his back to the closet door and that's when you make your move. You tackle him on to your bed. He lets out a feminine shriek as he lands face first into your mattress.  


"Victory!!" You grin, straddling his back. Vaguely hearing a muffle from underneath.


	56. When they read your diary

Rapunzel:  


She felt bad for reading your personal journal; something that you confided all your secrets to when you couldn't talk to her. Rapunzel holds your (f/c) diary in her hand while the other one flipped through the paes. Most of the content talked about your daily life, mentioning the princess quite often. A certain passage left Rapunzel a blushing mess as you went into full detail of your desire for her and even your first intimate encounter with her.

  
  
  


Merida:  


"There it is!" Merida held up your diary with a triumphant grin. "Thought you could hide it from me, huh (y/n)?"  


She plops down on your bed and proceeds to read all your juicy secrets. Only, there weren't any secrets she didn't already know. Her smile fell when she came to a page that talked about how much you loved her. Feeling ashamed Merida puts your diary back where she found it and goes looking for you.  


"Hey Mer, what's..." You're slightly confused when she wraps her arms around you and nuzzles her face into the crook of your neck.  


"I love you too (y/n)."  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


"I really shouldn't." he battles with himself; looking at your diary in contemplation. Toothless, being ever so curious, nudged Hiccup to open it. Although the night fury couldn't read he expected Hiccup to read it out loud.  


"You're a bad influence Tooth." Hiccup shakes his head. Immediately when he opens the cover there's a little doodle of you, Hiccup, (d/n) and Toothless. He smiles like the huge dork that he is and flips through the pages to see if you had anymore doodles.  


"Excuse you sir. What are you doing?"  


Hiccup jumps at your voice coming from behind him. Toothless had already hightailed it out of there. So much for being his partner in crime.  
  
  
  


Jack:  


"Jack, you better not be reading what I think it is."  


"And what do you think I'm reading?" Jack gives you that playful smile of his and looks over your diary to see your furious face. "I'm reading a story about this beautiful princess named (y/n) and her dashingly handsome prince named Jack. It's quite a wonderful love story. It would put Cinderella to shame."  


"That is until Princess (y/n) strangles Prince Jack for reading her diary." You send him an icy glare.  


"Hm, I havent gotten to that part yet- Argh! (y/n)!" he chokes out as your wrap your tiny hands around his pale throat.


	57. You get a pet

Rapunzel:  


You were beginning to feel... A little jealous of your new pet hamster. Rapunzel was holding it so lovingly in her hands and cooing in adoration. Pascal was right beside you with a disgusted look on his little face; he was just as jealous as you were. The two of you seething right next to her. (P/n) twitches (his/her) nose, making (his/her) whiskers move from side to side.  


"You little bastard."  


"What was that (y/n)?"  


"Oh, nothing."  
  
  
  


Merida:  


One of her father's dogs had just given birth to a litter of puppies. You immediately had to go over to see the precious babies. Right away you were greeted by six tiny puppies charging toward you. Merida giggled as you were trampled by the "furocious beasts".  


"How come only this one has a ribbon?" You asked her when you noticed one puppy that was different from the others.  


"That one's yours." She smiles, bending down to pick up the squirming pup. "My dad told me to give it to you. So here ya go!"  


Right when you had the puppy in your arms it peed all over your lap.  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


He felt something batting at his nose. Hiccup let out a lazy groan and slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with a little black kitten that had large, curious, jade eyes.  


"Meeow"  


"Uh... Hello there." Hiccup picks up the small thing, the kitten mewling in protest.  


"Oh! I see you've met (p/n)!" You peek your head into the bedroom.  


"(Y/n), we can't have another animal in the house. What if Toothless or (d/n) tries to eat it?"  


"They would never eat (p/n)! C'mon Hic, I can't just let ( p/n) out into the wild to die. You tell that little face that (he/she) can't stay here."  


Hiccup lifted (p/n) up so they were eye to eye once more. (He/she) me owed with such a high pitch voice that stabbed at Hiccup's heart. How could he say no?  
  
  
  


Jack:  


"(Y/n), (p/n) is creeping me out."  


"Jack, we've talked about this."  


"It's not natural!"  


You roll your eyes and look over at (p/n), your new owl who was currently doing a 360 with (his/her) head. Originally Jack had been okay with (p/n) until (he/she) started doing gross stuff like regurgitating the skeleton and hair of its previous meal and turning (his/her) head completely around.  


"Make (him/her) stop." He's slowly inching away.  


"Quite being a baby."


	58. They take you out to dinner

Rapunzel:  


When you found out Rapunzel was planning on taking you to the fanciest resteraunt in Corona of course you had to doll yourself up. You didn't want to look like a slob in such a sophisticated place and embarrass her.  


Right when the two of you were seated Rapunzel spoke up "You look beautiful (y/n)! Well, not that you don't normally."  


With a smile you nervously look down at the white linen that covered the table. "Thank you. You look beautiful as usual too Punz."  


She blushes, a sweet honey glow illuminating her as she gently holds your hand from across the table.  
  
  
  


Merida:  


"We really didn't have to go out."  


"Yeah but having dinner with my parents every night is agony." she groans in response and pulls you. "I just want it to be you and me sometimes. Oooh how does meat sound? There's a stall right there."  


"Do you have any money?"  


"I'm the princess! They'll give it to me for free." Merida smiles back at you.  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


"Hiccup had told you to meet him in the forest for a special surprise. When (d/n) landed on the gorund you were surprised at what was waiting for you. There were candles shining brightly in the darkening forest to reveal a blanket on the floor with a very large wicker basket on top of it. Hiccup looked slightly nervous at your presence but Toothless nudged him with his head to walk toward you.  


"Sorry it's not some fancy resteraunt."  


"It's Berk. I wouldn't expect a fancy resteraunt." you smile in an attempt to get him to relax. Your lips faultered when you realized something. "Um... Did you make this dinner by any chance?"  


Hiccup chuckles and shakes his head. "No, I would never make the mistake of cooking again."  


You sighed in relief. "Oh thank Odin."  
  
  
  


Jack:  


For dinner he decided to take you over to North's, considering that a normal resteraunt would be difficult to enjoy since no one would be able to see him. North offered for you two to have dinner at his place. He'd have the yetis cook the food and the little elves be the servers. While waiting for your food you and Jack gazd out the window to admire the landscape outside and the snow storm that swept across it. Until you heard something bump into the table. You peer over the table to see a few elves had run into it. Spilling a little bit of your food. Both of you laughed; neither minding that there was some of your dinner on the floor.


	59. They borrow/steal your things to wear

Rapunzel:  


"I-Is that my bra?" You're slightly confused as to why Rapunzel is wearing your (f/c) bra that had a small, silk, bow right in the middle of the cups.  


Rapunzel, who is seated on your lap tries to come up with an excuse. "W-Well, you see... It's.... Umm..."  


Her lips keep parting but no words come out, her eyes trying to avoid your face. It really was amusing watching her squirm underneath your questioning gaze.  


"When I wear your bra it feels like you're holding me." She finally admits with an intense blush.  


Your own face warmed up by her words. "You can always ask me to hold you Punz."  


"I can't have you holding my breasts in public."  


Your jaw drops; you had been assuming that when she said 'holding' she was talking about hugs.  
  
  
  
  


Merida:  


You came home to find her rummaging through your closet.  


"Um... Can I help you?"  


She turns her head in recognition that you're there but doesn't really care that you found her snooping around.  


"Actually you can. I'm looking for that (f/c) dress. The one with the soft floral design."  


"Why?" you bend down next to her.  


"My mum is throwing a feast with the other clans and wants me looking nice. She suggested something like the dress you love to wear." Merida sits back.  


"Can't you just get a seamstress to make you a nice dress?"  


"I'd rahter just wear your's."  


(This one kinda sucks. sorry >.<)  
  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


"You okay Hic?"  


For the past 5 minutes he's been struggling to put on a pair of pants. They refused to go past his thighs. Hiccup's face was becoming red as he clenched his teeth in another attempt to pull them up.  


"I swear these pants fit yesterday!" he grunts.  


"Hic. Those are my pants."  


Riiiiiip  


"Well.... Those were my pants..."  
  
  
  
  


Jack:  


It was the darndest thing. For the past couple of days a pair of your favorite socks would go missing. You had no idea where they were going. Maybe your washing machine had gobbled them up. Then one day a pair of your (fandom) socks that had been missing were in your drawer. They were completely stretched out and had holes all over them. And they just so happened to be covered in ice.  


Apalled, all you could scream was "He doesn't even wear socks!"  


You supposed now he did.


	60. They slip in the shower

Rapunzel:  


You were lounging on her bed while she took a shower, reading one of her many books to keep yourself occupied. There's a shriek followed by a loud banging noise. You throw open her bathroom door to see her on the floor of the shower.  


"N-No! Look away!" Rapunzel cries.  


"Oh c'mon Punz. I've seen you naked plenty of times. Nothing I haven't seen before." You reach in and help her up.  
  
  
  


Merida:  


After her relaxing shower, Merida turns the knob of the faucet to shut it off. Her hand peeks out from behind the shower curtain to reach for her towel.  


"Urgh!"  


"Here, I got it." You put down your toothbrush and are about to grab a towel until Merida protests.  


"I got it!" Her fingers are completely stretched out.  


"Mer-"  


Just when she grabs a towel her body falls forward. She lets out a sharp gasp when her mid-section slams against the edge of the tub. her face almost hits the floor but thankfully her towel cushions the fall.  


"I... I got it." Merida wheezes.  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


It wasn't really uncommon for Hiccup to slip in the shower. It probably happened once a week. Given that he only had one foot you were surprised it didn't happen more often. You'd even take a shower with him just to help Hic out. But sometimes you weren't able to be there when he decided to take a shower.  


"Hiccup! I'm home!" You called out. Toothless immediately rushes over to you and drags you to the bathroom.  


"Oh my god Hiccup!"  


He's sprawled out in the shower, his arms trying to lift himself up. "H-Hey (y/n)."  


"Damnit Hiccup! Can't you just wait for me to come home?!"  
  
  
  


Jack:  


"(y/n)!"  


"What?"  


"Come here!"  


"Why?"  


"Just come over here!"  


You heave a sigh and get up from the couch. You weren't prepared to see Jack naked in the shower looking like a contortionist as he desperately tries to keep his body from falling.  


"Hi babe! Help me out? I kinda slipped."  


"I can see your mushroom Jack!" You cover your eyes with both hands.  


"It's happy to see you too (y/n)! But seriously... Can you help me get out of here?"  


(If you've seen Kiome-yasha's nsfw pictures you'll get the reference ;) )


	61. When you bake together

Rapunzel:

Although she was the baking genius you loved just hanging out with her and trying to help her out. Rapunzel looked cute when she was concentrating on measuring flour. You had the cookie book open in your lap as you read off the measurements and instructions. But you weren't exactly the greatest helper. 

"(y/n)! Stop eating all the chocolate chips!" 

"One more!" 

"By one more you mean ten more." 

"Exactly!" 

"(y/n)!"   
  
  


Merida: 

For Merida bigger was better and that included food. Especially cake. 

"We gotta put another tier on it." 

You look skeptically at the already towering cake. "Mer, it already has 8 tiers. One more and it might fall over." 

"Psh we'll eat it before it has the opprotunity." Merida is already preparing batter for the other tier. 

_'There's no point in trying to change her mind.'_ You sigh.   
  
  


Hiccup: 

"Wait! Stop! Stop!" 

He does stop what he's doing, alarmed at your outburst. "What?" 

"Don't you read the label Hic?! That's not sugar, it's salt! We don't want 2 cups of salt!" You turn the package around for him to see. 

"Oh. Sorry (y/n). I'll just go and wait until the cookies are done." he shrugs. Hiccup enjoyed eating the cookies more than baking. Making food wasn't really his forte anyway.   
  
  


Jack: 

You had left a bowl of cookie dough to chill in the fridge for an hour. When you go back into the kitchen to take it out you find Jack sitting on the counter and eating the cookie dough. 

"Jack!" 

"Oh shit!" 

You took a wooden spoon and smacked his hands. "You can't eat cookie dough! You're gonna get sick!" 

"That's ridiculous (y/n)." He puts down the bowl and to your horror Jack has almost eaten all of the dough. 

"..." 

"..." 

"Hey (y/n)." 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't feel so good."


	62. They try to wake you up

Rapunzel:  


"(y/n)~"  


You reply to her sweet call with a groggy mumble and pull your blanket over your head. She was always a morning person, exactly like a bird chirping early in the morning. Even when you two would stay up all night she was always enerjetic.  


Rapunzel giggles and gets underneath the blanket with you. Her soft kisses on your neck make your entire body involuntaringly shudder at her stimulation.  


"Wake up (y/n)."  


"Uh-uh."  


"(y/n)-"  


You wrap your arms around her and go back to sleep with Rapunzel as your body pillow prisoner.  
  
  
  


Merida:  


She nudges you a few times before poking your cheeks. "Oi, (y/n), it's time to wake up. We've got a big day ahead of us."  


"Can't we just sleep in today?" you grumble into your soft pillow. "The Fire Falls wil still be there tomorrow."  


"But tomorrow I have my lessons! Today is the only day I have free! I came all the way over to your house just so we can hike to the falls." The whole entire time she's talking, 

Merida is trying to get you out of bed. You let out a string of whines and clutch your pillow tightly with a death grip.  


"(y/n)!"  


"I need sleep! I'm a growing girl!"  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


He loved you. Of course he did. But he didn't love when you forgot he was sleeping next to you and you'd roll over ontop of him.  


"(y/n)" he whispers while trying to roll you off. "(y/n) wake up!"  


Sleep had a strong hold on you that refused to slacken even at your boyfriend's pleas.  


"Oh god. I think your knee is digging into my kidney." Hiccup grunts. Finally he was able to slip you off at the cost of falling off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
  
  


Jack:  


Jack hardly seemed to sleep and at night was when his energy escalated. Normally you could afford a few nights of staying up with him. You were human though and sleep was a necessity for you to function. Jack did try to respect this fact, but he just didn't feel like sleeping.  


"(y/ n)." his voice cuts through your quiet room. He calls out your name once more with the same response. Taking his ice cold index finger he gently traces it along the side of your face until you let out an irritated groan.  


Jack repeated this until you let out an irritated "What?"  


He smiles at his success. "Lets go ice skating in Stockholm!"  


Your eyes slowly open to glare at him. "Are you crazy? I want to sleep."  


"Oh c'mon (y/n)! You can sleep when we get back."  


"No Jack."  


"But-"  


"I swear to the Man in the Moon, Jackson Overland Frost." You lift yourself up on your elbows. Piercing eyes pinning Jack to the bed. "If you do not let me sleep I will dye your hair pink, name you my bitch, and shove your staff so far up your butt-"  


"Okay okay!" Jack says nervously and clings to his pillow in terror. "I-I get it. You need sleep."


	63. You break up

Rapunzel:  


You turned your back on her. You couldn't bear to see her cry knowing that it was your fault.  


"W-We can make it work." her desperate pleading made you tear up and your resolve shook.  


No. There was no way her parents or kingdom would allow this. When Rapunzel would ascend to the throne, you couldn't go with her. There had to be a king. Her parents loved you but even they knew this relationship would not be accepted any further. You wanted to be selfless and give Rapunzel the future she deserved: being Queen of Corona. You just wanted her to be happy.  


Your lips trembled as you kept your sorrow at bay. You'd have to wait until you were alone. "F-Find a good prince who will treat you right. Maybe... Maybe even Flynn... Goodbye Rapunzel."  
  
  
  


Merida:  


"Urgh! You're so insensitive, you know that!" you yelled at her, your face turning red.  


"Oh don't blame this on me (y/n)! You just get emotional over any little thing!" Merdia screamed back.  


"I do not!" You noticed she was heading for the door, taking heavy steps in her rage. "Where're you going?"  


"I'm done (y/n). We're through." she doesn't turn around as she speaks.  


"Fine! Go then!"  


"I am!"  


"Not fast enough!"  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


"Wh-what? Why?' you stare at him in disbelief. No no no. This couldn't be happening. Sure you two had been going through a rough patch but Valka and Astrid had assured you that this would pass.  


But they were wrong.  


Hiccup sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair that looked like he had been running his hand through it all day. "(y/n) it's just... I can't do this anymore. I need time apart. I'm sorry."  


Toothless looked at him like he was crazy. Making a noise of disapporval while all (d/n) could do was look at you hoplessly.  


You refused to look at him; it didn't matter. Hiccup had his eyes locked on the floor. He wanted time apart, well fine then. You refused to let him see you cry. You guided (d/n) out of Hiccup's house without a word.  
  
  
  


Jack:  


It tired you out to be honest. Being away from him for long periods of time. Seeing other girls swoon, fawn, touch and grab him without a single protest form Jack. He'd simply laugh it off. Happy that anyone believed in him. Deep down it made you feel more lonely than ever. So when you told him that you wanted to break up you felt sudden relief wash over you. But the look of complete shock and devastation made you regret your words.  


His lips parted a few times, losing the words he was going to say. It looked like he was going to cry. You felt terrible.  


"I-Is this what you want?" He painfully choked out. His strained voice stabbed at your heart.  


You hesitated now. Yet the thoughts of him leaving you alone all those times made you nod your head.


	64. Make up

Rapunzel:  


She was the one to break the ice when she saw you two weeks later. Rapunzel felt no shame at all when she ran to you and hugged you; crying about how much she missed you. Hoping you wouldn't push her away.  


You tried to calm her down. People were staring. Seeing that she hadn't moved on from you made you feel warm. Rapunzel wanted to be with you no matter what. There was no one else who could take your place. She didn't worry about what everyone was whispering or gossiping about. Because she loved you with all her heart. Nothing could be wrong about that. It was everyone else's fault if they didn't want to accept it. Rapunzel's parents were willing to back her up as well as you if need be.  


In the middle of the crowded streets of Corona, she clung to you. Refusing to let you go.  
  
  
  


Merida:  


"Go talk to her Merida. Fix things." Fergus urged his ever stubborn daughter.  


She couldn't. When she looked at you now all she could feel was shame and guilt at how she acted. Breaking up with you was the most idiotic thing she had ever done. And she had done a LOT of idiotic things. Merida wished she could take back the mean things she had said to you.  


Fergus pushed her further your way until Merida was right in front of you. You looked at her with unblinking eyes. If anyone was going to apologize it would have to be her. Arms crossed you took on an intimidating aura.  


"H-Hi (y/n)." Merida started. "Look, I know yer probably still mad at me. I don't blame you. But... I'm sorry. About all the things I said. I didn't mean any of it. I'm a big idiot."  


At the last statement you couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. You are."  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


"I... I want you back (y/n)."  


At the time of your break up Hiccup was beyond stressed and full of anxiety. It wasn't a good excuse for breaking up with you though. He was stressed due to being the Chief of Berk and having to make time for you. Anxious because he really didn't know how far this relationship would go. When he thought about the future with you he would panic. Would you two get married? Have children? The future scared him. It was an unknown integer in his life. Being apart from you made him positive of one thing: no matter what the future has in store he wanted you next to him.  


"Don't make the same mistake I made Hiccup." Valka told him one day. "Being away from the one I loved hurt more than anything."  


He sensed your reluctance when you finally agreed to take him back. You were still hurt by how easily he broke off things. Hiccup knew he'd have to work hard to earn your trust back.  
  
  
  


Jack:  


He wanted to obey your wishes. Wanted to commit to this break up. But he couldn't stand being away from you. Jack would constantly be checking in on you; telling Sandy to give you good dreams, making sure if you weren't wearing a jacket it wouldn't be too cold outside for you. Little things like that. But one day you caught him in the act of putting a blanket over you while you slept.  


"Jack?"  


He had to control his smile. He missed the way your voice said his name. "Hey (y/n)."  


But then he remembered that he wasn't your boyfriend. "Look, sorry for sneaking in here. Probably looks a little creepy right?"  


You smothered him in a hug. You knew that he had never truly left you alone. All the little things he did for you didn't go unnoticed. No matter what, he still loved you.


	65. Their parents find hickeys/scratch marks

Rapunzel:  


"Rapunzel dear, it's quite warm outside. Shouldn't you take off that scarf?" her mother asks over breakfast.  


You send Rapunzel a sly smirk. Her reply is a spazztic blush and a few mumbled words as she slowly slips her scarf off her slender neck. The king and queen of Corona did a double take at what was revealed on her pale throat.  


"Dear! You have a bruise on your neck! Are you alright?"  


Rapunzel kicked you underneath the table when you started laughing.  
  
  
  


Merida:  


"Aw mum!"  


"Quit complaining Merida! Now hurry up and take off that raggedy thing!"  


"It ain't raggedy!" Merida grumbles but does as she's told. She tosses her old dress onto her bed and reaches out for her mother to hand her the new dress.  


But all she hears is her mother's appalled gasp. "Merida! Are those hickeys on your chest?!"  


"Umm... No?"  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


Hiccup removed his sweat stained shirt, the day had been unbearably hot in Berk. Poor Toothless having black scales attracted more heat.  


"I know bud. I feel your pain."  


His mother chuckles and runs a cold rag over CloudJumper who purrs with gratitude. Valka handed another rag to Hiccup so he could do the same. When he turned around to face Toothless, Valka noticed multiple red markings on his back.  


"Hiccup, what happened to your back?" she places a hand on his sweaty back.  


"What do you mean?"  


"There's all sorts of claw marks on your back and shoulders. Did the baby dragons climb all over you again?"  


"Claw-" Oh... His face burned even more at the memory of your nails. "Y-yeah. It was the baby dragons mom. Nothing to worry about..."  
  
  
  


Jack:  


He was having a blast flying around North's work shop and bothering the Yetis by freezing the floor so they would slip. Jack was performing all sorts of acrobatic stunts; he wished you were there to see it all. That is until he crashed into a large container of paint.  


"This is no place for games!" North scolded him.  


Jack only half-heartedly listened as he took off his favorite sweatshirt. He'd just get you to clean it for him. He noticed North staring at him.  


"What?"  


North chuckles and shakes his head. "Ah, to be young again."  


Jack raised an eyebrow. North grabbed a hand mirror and handed it to a confused Jack. "Looks like (y/n) left a mark on you claiming you as her's."  


Indeed when Jack looks into the mirror he sees small love bites scattered on his chest as well as one on his neck.  


He couldn't help but smile. "That's right! I am (y/n)'s! I'll be back North! I have to go give her love bites too!"  


All North could do was laugh.


	66. They try to seduce you

Rapunzel:  


"What are you doing Punz?" You tiredly ask with a rather bored tone. Literally feeling like your body couldn't support you anymore you slumped on your door frame. Any other day this would have been a pleasing sight. Rapunzel had laid herself out on your bed in a way that had her breasts almost popping out of her seemingly too small bra.  


She wasn't exactly prepared for your exhausted expression. Hesitating slightly as she pushes herself up into a sitting position. "Um... Well, I thought we could have some fun tonight."  


To answer that you flop face down onto your bed making her bounce on the mattress.  


"... I'm guessing that's a no?"  
  
  
  


Merida:  


You really didn't know where Merida got the energy after all the adventuring you two did. Exhausted and sweaty all you wanted to do was take a bath then go to sleep. But Merida mistook you taking off your clothes as an invitation. You feel her arms wrap around you as one hand gropes you.  


"(y/n)~"  


". . ."  


"(y/n)?" she turns you around in her arms to find that you were fast asleep.  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


"No sexy time tonight Hic." You stop the brunette boy right in his tracks. He looks down at his discarded clothes and over to you; trying to hide his disappointment.  


"Um... W-What am I supposed to do with this?" Hiccup indicates with his head toward his crotch.  


Despite how tired you were you laughed loudly. "You got two hands!"  


"Yeah but it's not the same..."  
  
  
  


Jack:  


You hated how much a procrastinator you were. Your teacher had assigned your essay prompt two weeks ago and it was due tomorrow. You hadn't even started it yet; all you had was your name typed so far. Staring blankly at the laptop screen you let out a sigh and got your butt into gear. It was gonna be a long night ahead of you. But there was a certain someone who would not let you work; instead he was kissing your neck and groping certain places that you did not appreciate at the moment.  


"Jack no."  


"But (y/n)" he whines into the crook of your neck.  


"Jack stop! I'm busy!" you snap at him.  


Jack spends the rest of the night moping in a corner of your room.  


"Oh quit being such a baby."


	67. They forget about you

Rapunzel:  


You felt your heart crumble; her large hazel eyes staring at you blankly with brows slightly furrowed.  


"Who are you?"  


Unaware that you were slowly falling backwards until Flynn's hands steadied you. Your hands desperately grabbed at the blanket on her bed. "Th-That. . . That can't be Punz. . . You don't remember me at all?"  


You couldn't control the cracking in your voice or the quivering of your mouth. Rapunzel slowly shakes her head then looks over to her parents who were wearing the same heart broken expression. She remembered them. Even Flynn. But not you.  


You couldn't breathe anymore. What was the point?  
  
  
  


Merida:  


"For the last time, I don't know who you are!!"  


"And for the twentieth time, I'm your damn girlfriend!" You yell back at her with equal volume. It wasn't her fault, you knew that, but it was starting to get annoying how you had to remind her multiple times everyday. What hurt though was that she would deny it; calling you crazy. Merida couldn't accept that you were her girlfriend and fought you every day.  


"Now girls-" her mother tries to intervene but you angrily storm out of her room.  


Fergus saw how upset you were and placed his large hand on your head. "Give her some time (y/n). She'll remember."  


"But it's been 3 weeks. I'm starting to think she'll never remember me. . ."  


"Even if she doesn't are you just going to give up on her? On the love you two have?" He gives your hair a light ruffle. "Don't get too discouraged and lose sight."  


You knew he was right. You take a deep breath and head back into her room for another battle.  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


"I'm sorry. . ." He whispers when he once again can't remember anything about you.  


Forcing a smile on your face you push back the tears that were threatening to escape. "Don't worry about it Hic. It'll come to you."  


When you hold his hand Hiccup looks at you with such a solemn smile and tightens his fingers around your little ones. Even if he didn't remember you, Hiccup admired how patient you were. But he felt his chest hurt when he saw your (e/c) eyes fill with tears. He desperately wanted to remember everything about you.  
  
  
  


Jack:  


"H-Hey, what's wrong?" Your shocked to find Jack crying. You turn to North and Tooth with uncertainty.. They looked just as confused as you were.  


Jack's reddened eyes turn to you, his inner turmoil and pain reflected in them. "Everything! Everything is wrong! I can't remember who you are yet-" his fist digs into the fabric of his shirt. "Yet my body does!"  


"Jack you should calm down." Toothiana tries to soothe the frustrated guardian. But he brushes her off and grabs your arm.  


"It reacts to you. Whenever I look at you there's a feeling of overwhelming joy and love that just takes over me. When you cry all I want to do is hold you. And I don't even know why!" He's clinging onto you now and you find yourself cradling his head against your torso. "My body remembers you, but not my head!"  


You have no words to say; all you can manage to do is cry into his snowy white hair.


	68. They end up with someone else/cheating

Rapunzel:  


"Hey Punz, I-" you stopped immediately, words stuck in your throat. Flynn was seated on Rapunzel's bed, at the sound of your voice he pushes the brunette girl away. Rapunzel looked slightly confused and hurt at his sudden rejection.  


Flynn stands up and takes cautious steps toward you. "(Y/n), please let me explain."  


You furiously shake your head and pull yourself far from him. "You don't have to! I get it, now that she doesn't remember me you thought now was the best time to swoop in."  


"You have it all wrong! She came on to me!" He tried once more to reason with you. "I would never do that to you!"  


The fact that she was the one who kissed him first hurt even more. You couldn't stand it. This was just too much.  


"(y/n), please don't cry."  


How could you not when Rapunzel didn't love you anymore?  
  
  
  


Merida:  


After the other three clans heard of the Scottish princess' amnesia they rushed their sons to Dunbroch for the opportunity and hope that Merida would choose one to wed. While they flirted and tried to win over Merida, Fergus would send you worried glances. Even Elinor was now uneasy at the thought of Merida marrying one of them. You resisted the urge to shoot Young Macintosh with an arrow as that snake encircled Merida's shoulders with his arm. Merida, slightly annoyed, shrugged him off. When you couldn't stand it any longer you got between her and the curly haired prince, prepared to fight him off.  


"Urgh! Get outta here! I'll be with who ever I want!" She growled at you when you tried to pull her away.  


"Mer-"  


Just to spite you she grabs Young Macintosh's face toward here's and kissed him passionately.  


"Merida!" Elinor shrieked, appalled at her daughter's outlandish behavior.  


"(y/n), you know she didn't mean it!" Fergus tries to calm you down.  


Blinded by rage you storm off. "I don't care! She can kiss who ever she wants now!"  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


You wanted to forgive them. Desperately wanted to convince yourself that it wasn't anyone's fault. Seeing them tenderly kiss each other like long lost lovers made you scream internally. You had patiently waited for Hiccup's memories to come back for weeks! Only now to find him kissing Astrid of all people! Valka stood beside you and gently steered you away from the scene.  


"Oh (y/n). Please don't read too much into it. He still loves you."  


Hurt and wounded you viciously rub at your eyes. He didn't remember that he loved you. From what you saw, deep down Hiccup still liked Astrid enough to remember her. Valka held on to you as your body gave up and slowly slumped to the ground. Like a child she put your head to lay on her chest and rubbed your back in soothing circles as you unsuccessfully tried to quiet your cries. You wanted to keep fighting for him. But right then and there you were just too tired; you gave up all hope.  
  
  
  


Jack:  


"I don't want to feel like this anymore." His hand was laying on another girl's waist, refusing to make eye contact with you. The girl looked adoringly at the boy who once looked at you the same way. "I can't stand being around you anymore. I just feel horrible."  


You bit down hard on your bottom lip. "You just have to give yourself more time Jack."  


Jack holds the girl tighter and shakes his head. "I've tried. You have no idea how hard I've tried to remember you."  


"Jack-"  


"You heard him. He doesn't want anything to do with you." She snaps at you, defiantly stepping in front of him. "So get lost."  


"No." You refused to let it end like this. You loved Jack far too much. You knew he wouldn't give up on you if you were in his position. You stared at the girl with cold (e/c) eyes until she flinched. "We've been through far too much. No matter what I'm not giving up on you Jack Frost. I love you. I can't allow myself to back down."  


Your words ignited something inside of Jack as his hand slowly drew away from the girl beside him.  


"(Y/n)..." Jack breathed. His mind which could not remember you seemed to be urging Jack not to give up on you either. He cast the pissed off girl aside and walked over to you. Even if he didn't remember you Jack was pretty sure he was falling in love with you all over again.


	69. They remember you

Rapunzel:  


Something just clicked inside of her; the haze of amnesia lifting it's curtain. Like she was finally seeing everything much clearer. The bracelet you had given her so long ago laying in her palms. Her eyes filled tears; she remembered you. Your smiling face an shining eyes; soft gentle kisses that you left all over her body as you nuzzled her porcelain skin with your nose. Rapunzel looked all over the castle for you. Out of breath she finally found you in the garden among the sweet scented, multicolored, flowers.  


"(Y/n)!"  


You jump at her voice, heart leaping right out of your chest, and turn around to see she was already charging toward you at full speed. Rapunzel crashed right into you, wrapping her slim arms around you as you both toppled over and fell into the lush, prickly grass.  
  
  
  


Merida:  


After the incident with Young Macintosh you were understandably melancholy. You stayed away for quite a while until your longing for her was too unbearable. You finally decided to go to the witch's cottage for something that would make Merida remember you. The white haired witch concocted a noxious smelling brew that made your eyes sting and water. Once she added a drop of your involuntary tears to the potion the bad smell was replaced with a much sweeter scent. Merida had to drink it as it was, not mixed into any drink or food. When you got to her room you had the challenge of forcing her to drink it. Sure you got slapped and locked a few times. The outcome was truly worth it though.  


Like it was the very first time seeing clearly, Merida gazes at you with wide, mesmerized blue eyes. Then seeing how your hair was messed up and face red from her slapping you she smiles sheepishly. "Sorry I hit you."  


You smile back at her and embrace her.  
  
  
  


Hiccup:  


Immediately when his lips touched Astrid's his memories came flooding back. At the shock he pulls away and looks at her with confused eyes.  


"This... This isn't right." His brows furrow.  


Astrid, with a tender smile, shakes her head. "No. It's not."  


"(y-y/n)... Where is she? I need to see her right now." Hiccup gently moves Astrid aside. His mind reeled, feeling slightly light headed from the sudden movement. But he had to go see you.  


"Mom, have you seen (y/n)?"  


Valka looks at him with a slim eyebrow raised. "Ah so you happened to remember your girlfriend while kissing Astrid."  


His face flushed at the stabbing truth. "You can scold me later. Right now I need to see (y/n)."  


After his mom told him you were at your old hut Hiccup rushed over there, Toothless trailing behind him in case his best buddy were to fall. Hiccup stumbled into your small area, off to the side was your bed, and there you were soundly sleeping. (d/n), like a loyal hound, was laying near by. (his/her) large (e/c) orbs staring at his every movement. He knelt down to see your face more clearly, gently caressing your face with his hands he couldn't help but break out into a smile.  


"I'm back (y/n)." He whispers before kissing your lips and laying next to you.  
  
  
  


Jack:  


"(y/n)!!"  


When you went to North's to visit Jack you were greeted with an incredibly large grin you hadn't seen in a long time and his arms picking you up and twirling you around.  


"J-Jack?!" You couldn't believe it. It had been so long since he held you with the intent of never letting you go.  


Jack pulled away from you, only a little bit to where your eyes met, and kisses you with such intense longing that you were guaranteed bruised lips. Your fingers weaving themselves into his hair. He dips you and peppers your neck with butterfly kisses making you giggle in delight. How you missed his lips. There weren't any words exchanged between the two of you; the kisses you shared we're enough to communicate how much you missed each other.


	70. They feel guilty

Rapunzel:  


"Really Punz, don't worry about it." You try to console her.  


"I-I kissed someone else though! That's not okay!" She sobs into her hands. It was killing her. The guilt of having momentarily cheated on you.  


"You didn't remember who I was. It wasn't your fault."  


"You're not mad?" Rapunzel blubbery, looking up at you with watery eyes.  


You shake your head. "Sure I was sad that you kissed him. But I was never mad."  


"But-"  


"Punz, cram a sock in it. There's nothing to feel guilty about. You're back with me. That's all that matters."  
  
  
  


Merida:  


She couldn't look at you. After the way she acted, what she had done, guilt welled up in her.  


"I'm sorry." You heard her whisper. Merida was gently holding onto your hand like a little child. "I'm so sorry."  


She looked so vulnerable at that moment, something that you weren't used to. Her blue eyes held a broken, shaky, expression; her lips slightly quivering remembering what she had done. "I was so terrible. . . I AM terrible."  


"Watch it. You're talking about my girlfriend." You try to make her smile. "You're not terrible."  


"How can you even look at me?"  


"Because I love you, dummy."

  
  
  


Hiccup:  


You couldn't quite forget or forgive Hiccup kissing Astrid; even if it did lead to him regaining his memories. Just thinking about it made you cold inside. Truth be told you still resented him; not even letting him touch you for a few days after.  


When he tried to pull you in for a kiss your body unconsciously moved away from him. Fingers recoiling into his palm he turns his head away.  


"I'm sorry." You mumble.  


"No. . ." Hiccup shakes his head. "No it's my fault. After what I did it's understandable that you don't want to be touched by me."  


"I'm trying. . ."  


"I know. It'll take time for you to forgive me. For you to trust me." he held his head in his hands as if he had a headache. "I'm sorry. I really messed up."  


Biting your lip you gingerly reach out for his hand. "M-maybe we can start off by holding hands?"  


Hiccup eagerly wraps his calloused fingers around your own.  
  
  
  


Jack:  


"I can't believe I almost gave up on you!" Jack fumed at himself. "I almost went out with another girl! I'm so stupid!"  


"Jack-"  


"No (y/n)! This isn't okay. A good boyfriend would never do this!" Jack ruffled his white hair in agitation. "I betrayed you!"  


"Oh Jack, don't beat yourself up." You hugged him from behind. "The point is that you didn't. You decided not to give up on me. Everything worked out in the end."  


You could feel him huff, still irritated, but his body slowly relaxed into your hold.  


"I love you (y/n)."  


"I love you too Jack."


End file.
